Lily repara un error
by lilith-sui
Summary: Traduccion: "Lily fixes a mistake". Lily descubre que James esta engañándola y decide solucionar el problema a su manera.
1. Chapter 1: Gringotts

**Lily repara un error**

**Autor:** severusphoenix

**Traductora:** lilith-sui

**Resumen:** Lily descubre que James esta engañándola y decide solucionar el problema a su manera.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, o cualquiera de los personajes de JK Rowling – Solo juego con ellos.

Capitulo 1:

Lily irrumpió en Gringotts, con Harry dormido apoyado en la cadera. Gringotts siempre estaba abierto, así que realmente no importaba que fuera medianoche. Los goblins la miraron, deslizando la mirada de inmediato a su cara magullada, y luego desviaron la mirada, aparentemente avergonzados por ella. Lily apretó los dientes, James pagaría por su humillación - había cruzado varios límites, esta noche - ninguno de los cuales podía perdonar, y ella se pretende garantizar que nunca tendrá la oportunidad de hacerle daño de nuevo.

* Flashback *

"Por el amor de Merlín, Lily sólo estoy saliendo con Sirius y algunos de los chicos - ya sabes que siempre salimos los viernes por la noche." James vociferó mientras salía del comedor.

Lily echaba humo, había devorado rápidamente la comida que había preparado cuidadosamente durante todo el día - ella dudaba que pudiera decirle lo que había comido. Ella había estado esperando su permiso de 6 meses de trabajo para pasar tiempo con un nuevo bebé. Pero no había esperado sentir tan sola - y James había tenido quedarse hasta tarde en el trabajo debido al aumento en los ataques mortífagos, y "salir con los chicos" muchas otras tardes. Ella no había salido de la casa, excepto para comprar alimentos, desde antes del nacimiento de Harry.

"Sirius ha estado viendo esa stripper (bailarina exótica) durante meses, tú sabes que desde el cumpleaños de su Basil Diggory que ha insistido en arrastrar todo el lote de ahí!" La respiración de Lily aumento - que era más difícil de lo que pensaba conseguir su figura pre-bebé de vuelta, era difícil saber que ella se vería más bien floja junto a la firme figura de la stripper.

"Vamos, Lily, qué no confías en mí?" James se quejó, mirándola con enormes ojos de cachorro. Pensó que era mejor así, ya que no sabía que había ido al club varias veces en los últimos meses con Sirius. Harry estaba a sólo dos meses de edad y que no había tenido relaciones sexuales desde antes de que Harry había nacido. Lily estaba trabajando en conseguir su peso y figura de vuelta - que él le había dicho que tome las pociones disponibles para ello -, pero ella insistió en amamantar a su bebé, Harry, por lo que ella no pudo. Así que tuvo que soportar a una esposa regordeta por varios meses más, pensó malhumorada.

La vista de todos esos cuerpos lisos había sido atrayente y había aliviado algo de tensión sexual con una morena muy entusiasta en varias ocasiones, después de todo, Lily no había estado a la altura, así que ¿por qué debería importar? Tan pronto como Lily estuviera de vuelta para apagar su "fuego", dejaría de ver a la stripper. Sirius pensó que era un plan sólido, además de que era considerado con Lily. Una pequeña voz que él había estado ignorando durante semanas gritaba que Lily no estaría de acuerdo.

Lily apretó los dientes y respondió: "Por supuesto que confío en ti James, pero sería bueno verte por más que unos pocos minutos a la vez, también."

Sintiendo la victoria, James sonrió y la besó en la mejilla, "Vamos a salir para un día de campo, mañana." Él la tranquilizó con aire ausente.

"Es octubre, James." Lily gruñó, pero él ya estaba fuera de la puerta, pero no antes de que ella le hubiera aplicado un encanto de vigilancia sobre él. Se sentía avergonzada por esa decisión impulsiva, pero decidió no acabar con el hechizo.

Más tarde esa noche, sentado en una silla junto a la cuna de Harry, su corazón se había derrumbado lentamente mientras miraba a las aduladoras chicas - obviamente muy familiares con James, su corazón se rompió por completo escuchando una morena recordando a James acerca de los reuniones anteriores, y las lágrimas fluyeron libremente cuando observo como él la siguió hasta una habitación trasera que contenía una cama pequeña, y cerró la puerta.

Se sintió aliviada al sentir su patada en los estribos de la cuna, se sentía bien para tomar el control - también adormece un poco el dolor.

Ella gritó al elfo doméstico que vigilara a Harry, y que empacara todas sus pertenencias y las de Harry, lo más rápido posible. Luego se apareció directamente en la habitación con James y la chica.

Liý nunca estaría segura de que era exactamente lo que le había gritado a James, pero el había saltado de la cama, luchando para ajustar su ropa. Habia comenzado a balbucear algunas excusas, con la cara roja al igual que Sirius que luciendo culpable y confundido. Se recordó diciéndole a James que había hecho la elección equivocada cuando lo había elegido como su marido, fue entonces cuando James la golpeo en la cara.

El tiempo se había congelado manteniendo a todos en su lugar, James miraba su puño en algo con incredulidad, Sirius y su rubia tenían una mueca de horror en la cara, mientras que la morena sonreía triunfante.

Lily simplemente se apareció en su casa en el Valle de Godric, ellos no valían la pena quedarse a discutir. Rápidamente agarro a Harry, encogió y embolso las cajas con sus pertenencias y se apareció directamente en el Callejón Diagon. Su furia seguía aumentando por momentos, y ya tenía varios planes cocinándose en su cabeza.

Y asi es, como Lily se encontró a si misma en Gringotts en una fría noche de Octubre planeando su venganza.

A / N: Yo no leo un montón de historias de la era merodeadores, espero que no he copiado la idea de que nadie - que me haga saber si esto es demasiado similar a otra historia.


	2. Chapter 2: Charla con el Abogado

**Capítulo 2**

Lily sonrió sombríamente - James se arrepentiría de hacerla su socia, con pleno derecho en las bóvedas y las empresas Potter. James odiaba todo el papeleo tedioso y "confiaba en ella para cuidar de todas esas tonterías". Ella había consolidado todas las bóvedas, para que fueran más fáciles de administrar, y por supuesto, James había vertido todas las empresas en las que él no había sentido ningún interés personal, sin darse cuenta del enorme aumento en la bóveda - lo mejor de todo, ella se rió para sus adentros. Los duendes se miraron con ansiedad. Rápidamente arrinconó a un supervisor y abrió una bóveda a su nombre, y trasladó la mitad de todo el oro de James Potter a su bóveda. Él había sido rico - él era casi el único Potter, por lo que había heredado una gran cantidad de bóvedas, pero ahora no era más que un medio rico - 15 millones de galeones era bastante mella.

Lily se fue con su nueva clave y un gran fajo de dinero muggle - ella lo necesitaría más adelante. La siguiente parte del plan era bastante fácil. 2 llamadas por fuego después, ella y su amiga Natalie Abbott (quien acaba de graduarse para ser abogada) estaban sentados en la oficina de Amelia Bones hacer una memoria de todo el incidente y documentar a fondo el espectacular moretón en la mejilla, así como el pómulo roto debajo ella.

Eran casi las 4 am, para cuando se había completado el papeleo. A James se le presentaría el papel de divorcio de Natalie y un vociferador que contenía la noticia de su suspensión como un Auror por los cargos pendientes de una enérgica de Amelia Bones. Si él no firmaba los papeles del divorcio, que también daba la plena custodia de Harry que pasaría tiempo en las células MLE y ser inmediatamente despedido de su puesto como un Auror.

Ellas se abrazaron llorando y prometieron mandar una lechuza entre sí más tarde en ese dia. Lily se refugió en un hotel muggle muy elegante en el que a James nunca se le ocurriría buscar. Mientras ella se instaló en la suite de lujo, y el todavía dormido Harry yacía en su cuna, pensó en sus palabras a James. Había tomado la decisión equivocada - Severus nunca, nunca la habría engañado, su amor hubiera sido absoluto.

Ella había hecho propuestas tentativas para Severus antes de salir de la escuela. Siempre cuidadoso de no dejar que ninguno de sus compañeros de casa los viera. Su amistad se había recuperado, pero él no había aceptado su matrimonio con James. Desde su matrimonio se habían comunicado vía lechuza entre sí. Él insistía en que no tenía la marca oscura, pero sabía que estaba trabajando con los Mortífagos en la botica la que él estaba empleado.

Nuevas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, aunque solo fuera un poco, tal vez no era demasiado tarde para ellos.

* * *

**Reviews**

**natyob:** Si, comencé a leer el original y me encanto, por lo que decidí traducirlo para compartirlo, y de paso practicar mi ingles :P

**Ana Von Slyth: **  
Si era el primer capitulo, yo estoy haciendo una traducción, el original pertenece a severusphoenix y se titula "Lily fixes a mistake".

Actualizare lo mas pronto posible, ahorita tengo tiempo, pero entrando a la universidad tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar, para que no desesperen.


	3. Chapter 3: El Club

**Capítulo**** 3**

Severus miró su vaso lleno de whisky de fuego, que iba tomando a pequeños sorbos. El nunca tomaba más de un vaso – se negaba rotundamente a vagar por el camino de la embriaguez que tanto había recorrido su padre. Miro con disgusto a Regulus, que borracho ululaba frente al escenario de las desnudistas, lanzando galeones y más galeones hacia ellas.

Sus ojos vagaron entre la multitud, cuando la incredulidad lo congelo al observas a James y a Sirius acariciando a un par de chicas mientras se abrían paso a la parte trasera del club con la obvia intención de hacer uso de las habitaciones.

La ira comenzó a envolverlo por la traición de Potter hacia Lily. Antes se había ahogado en furia cuando Lily había comenzado a salir con ese patán de Potter, para luego casarse con él. Sentía que él tenía la culpa, después de decirle aquella horrible palabra, sangre sucia, en un momento de enojo. Después había comprendido que él en realidad había estado enojado por haber sido rescatado por una chica, y no cualquier chica, sino una que había tratado de impresionar, el que había insultado era su orgullo hablando. Sin embargo, le había tomado meses volver a ver el lado bueno de Lily. Y ahora, ver a Potter arrojar todo por la borda – literalmente matando una relación para obtener ¿Qué? ¿Unos momentos con una desnudista?

Severus se puso de pie, arrastrando a un protestante Regulus con él. Regulus era muy consciente de los sentimientos de Severus por Lily, y rápidamente sintió que se iba a presentar una desagradable confrontación, y posiblemente también un derramamiento de sangre. Severus esperaba poder encontrarlos – ¡Todas las malditas habitaciones eran iguales! Torcío por un pasillo – por el que podía escuchar la airada voz de Lily, y entonces vio a Sirius entrar en una habitación, Severus miró por encima del hombro de Sirius a tiempo para como Lily puso una mano en una mejilla amoratada y desaparecer.

Rápidamente, Severus lanzó una maldición para cortar testículos a Potter, y agarro a Regulus para aparecerse en la Mansión Malfoy; antes de que Sirius o James pudieran verlos. Severus podía ver una posibilidad de recuperar a Lily, y sentía las usuales ganas Slytherin de planificar.

Severus y Regulus estaban de suerte, Lucius estaba despierto y caminando por la habitación con Draco en sus brazos, el pobre tenia cólicos. Dio la bienvenida a los maestros de pociones para que mezclaran una poción para Draco, a cambio el les ayudaría en lo que necesitaran. Como la falta de sueño ya era mucha, Lucius estaba dispuesto a ayudar con cualquier cosa, tal era su desesperación.

Pronto Regulus fue relegado a cuidar de Draco, acomodado en una mecedora, mientras Lucius y Severus trazaban el complot. Después de confirmar que Potter estaba en San Mungo tratando de volver a unir sus testículos, Severus llamo por fuego al Valle de Godric. No había nadie en casa, excepto el elfo doméstico, que le había dicho a Severus entre un mar de lagrimas que Lily se había marchado con sus cosas. Lucius estaba tan divertido por el maleficio que Severus había utilizado, el alegremente llamó por fuego a varios secuaces con la orden de encontrar a Lily Potter inmediatamente o sufrirían las consecuencias, las cuales no especifico.

Pronto tuvieron noticias de Gringotts con respecto a su incursión en la bóveda de los Potter. Esa noticia había dejado a Regulus riendo histéricamente, lo que desgraciadamente despertó a Draco. Lucius quedo impresionado por la maniobra de Lily y se escribió una nota mental para proteger mejor sus activos.

Ahora era el turno de Severus de calmar al bebe que lloriqueaba, mientras esperaban. Efectivamente, después Lily fue encontrada en el ministerio, encerrada con su abogada y la jefa del Departamento de Aurores – Amelia Bones. Los hombres tenían los ojos desorbitados debido a la gran velocidad con la que se llevaba a cabo todo.

Pronto tuvieron copias del acuerdo de divorcio que sería enviado a Potter, asi como una copia del Vociferador que Amelia había hecho. Lucius dio las gracias a su lacayo del ministerio que había "ido temprano a trabajar" bajo sus órdenes, prometiendo una prima considerable.

Lucius y Regulus leían el papel con gran temor – Severus, por supuesto, ya estaba familiarizado con la forma en que trabajaba la mente de Lily, pero Lucius que había estado un año delante de su generación, y Regulus que había estado años atrás, solo tenían una idea por las divagaciones de Severus.

Lucius se aclaró la garganta, y nerviosamente se aventuro a indagar "Me doy cuenta de que eres más inteligente qu mortales, pero Severus, ¿Eres capaz de manejarla?".

Severus sólo sonrío.

* * *

Noemi Cullen: Que bueno que te comience a gustar, espero que conforme avance lo sigas disfrutando.

Loki2014: Realmente concuerdo contigo, pienso que de James Potter se supo muy poco en los libros, aparte de que fue un buscador talentoso. No pienso que halla sido malo, solo que es neutro.


	4. Chapter 4: El Vociferador

Nota: Me disculpo, tuve una confusión con los títulos de los capítulos, pero eso no altera el orden. (Menos mal me di cuenta en estos primeros caps) sin embargo ya lo corregí.  
Ahora si, adelante, disfruten el cap. Sinceramente yo quise golpear a James y a Sirius.

* * *

**Capitulo**** 4**

James y Sirius miraron incrédulos como el vociferador estallaba en llamas, después de convertirse en confeti. Había llegado en el preciso momento en que James terminaba de leer los papeles de divorcio. La elección era clara – firmar o pasar un tiempo en la cárcel, así como la pérdida de su codiciada posición como Auror.

"Maldición, ella se mueve rápido", exclamó Sirius, indicando lo obvio. Sirius había pasado gran parte de la noche culpando alternativamente a Lily por toda la debacle que se había desencadenado. "Si ella no hubiera sido tan suspicaz y desconfiada, nunca los habría seguido y seguiría sin enterarse de nada, por lo tanto, es su culpa"; y a las desnudistas "por estar ahí y convencerlos a ellos" (N/T: Claro, como ellos no tienen voluntad!).

James había estado demasiado ocupado tratando de explicarle a una antipática sanadora por que necesitaba sus testículos de regreso en su lugar. El maleficio, por desgracia, era conocido por ser utilizado en parejas infieles, por lo que los magos que aparecían con los pedazos faltantes eran considerados merecedores de esa suerte, hasta que se demostrara lo contrario. Él no había estado escuchando con mucha atención, pero su conciencia culpable se había aferrado a la idea de que al menos en parte, era culpa de Lily. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué ella lo había seguido? La culpa pronto se convirtió en enojo, sobre todo con la indignidad de la maldición (¿Comó había logrado eso).

Sirius se había animado a llamar a Remus para reunirse con ellos en el Valle de Godric para arbitrar un acuerdo de paz entre Lily y el dúo culpable, sólo para encontrar el lugar vacío. El elfo admitió haber embalado todas las cosas de Lily y de Harry, pero no conocía el destino al que se habían dirigido. Inmediatamente después de haber llegado, arribaron los papeles de divorcio y el vociferador.

James se quedo mirando los residuos y de mala gana reconoció que Lily podría estar un poco más enfadada de lo que había pensado que estaría.

Remus miro incrédulo a la pareja de tontos que tenia frente a él "¿La golpeaste, James?" Con aire de culpabilidad- al parecer apenas se dio cuenta de que no habían incluido esa parte en su divagada confesión de sexo ilícito – que de alguna manera no era culpa suya.

"No era mi intención, Lunático. Estaba borracho, confundido y simplemente sucedió." Dijo James furiosamente sonrojado, dándose cuenta de que como Auror, nunca habría aceptado una excusa tan débil de un sospechoso. "La manera en que me nombró" continuó con ansiedad "Yo no sabía que podía hablar de esa manera. Es más, ella no debería haber siquiera de haber estado allí, asi esto no habría ocurrido."

Remus miró como Sirius intervencia, y entre é y James continuaban sus justificaciones de este sendero, culpando de todo a las mujeres. Lily y las desnudistas, de alguna manera había provocado todo.

El lobo en él gruño ante toda la situación. Si paciencia se fue quebrando, el macho alfa había engañado a su compañera – inaudito! La hembra alfa había sido herida y habia huido con el cachorro, su deber era claro. No había que hacer ninguna elección.

El interrumpió la letania de culpas que sus compañeros decían acerca de su traición.

"Tengo que pensar en esto, y prepararme para esta noche de luna llena. Hablare con ustedes mas tarde." Y se desapareció del lugar, antes de que los otros dos tuvieran tiempo de hacer otra cosa además de parpadear con sorpresa.

Se fue directamente al ministerio, Madame Bones le dio muy poco de su tiempo, sabiendo que era un amigo cercano de James Potter, pero se comprometió a dejar que Lily supiera que él estaba disponible para ayudarla.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Noemi Cullen: **  
Si, las mujeres pueden ser muy vengativas, y lo mejor es que sabemos como hacerlo, bueno algunas.

Y si, tambien pienso que ese hechizo convendría en muchas ocasiones, muy necesariamente para un escarmiento. Besos y abrazos, hasta el siguiente capitulo! 

Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5: Narcissa

**Capitulo 5**

Severus acomodó a un Draco que aun dormía, y miro alrededor de la habitación. Lucius finalmente había cancelado las órdenes de sus secuaces después de que uno había seguido a Lily y había visto donde se había registrado, todos sonrieron al escuchar el nombre del costoso hotel. Ella no estaba perdiendo el tiempo en gastar el dinero de Potter.

Regulus estaba desplomado en la mecedora, roncando suavemente. Lucius se había quedado dormido en su escritorio, todavía tenia en la mando la pluma con la que había estado escribiendo una larga lista de instrucciones a su abogado "por si acaso a Narcissa le daba un ataque de locura como a su hermana Bellatrix y lo dejaba". Severus había dormido un par de horas para después beber una poción pimentónica extra fuerte y pensar en una manera de acercarse a Lily sin sonar como un acosador.

La respuesta le llego en forma de chillido proveniente de un ahora despierto Draco -, obviamente tenía hambre y Severus se dio cuenta de que, lamentablemente para el bebe, él no estaba equipado para satisfacer su necesidad de leche materna.

¡Narcissa¡ Por supuesto, ella era la respuesta que buscaba. Las madres – en particular las primerizas estaban, casi universalmente, dispuestas a dejar de lado arraigados rencores para ayudar a otra madre con un pequeño niño en posible peligro.

Justo antes del nacimiento de Harry, Lily le había mandado una lechuza con preguntas acerca de la lactancia materna o la alimentación con botella, y quería información sobre las pociones para recuperar su figura pre-bebé que James quería que recuperara.

Severus, bastante desinformado en esa área en particular, había consultado a Narcissa, ya el nacimiento de Draco había sido la semana anterior. Y ella había optado por alimentar a Draco con leche materna, él esperaba que ella tuviera la información que Lily necesitaba.

Sus preguntas habían provocado una furia implacable que solo habría hecho justicia a la intención de los caballeros de las cruzadas con la conversión de los paganos a la verdadera fe. Al parecer, sin importar si la mujer que tenía la idea de alimentar a un bebé con biberón era una sangre pura, una nacida muggle o la esposa de Atila el Huno, ella quería que viera la luz, y si no lo había – bueno, mejor que simplemente lo hiciera.

Ella le escribió una larga carta a Lily que se asemejaba a un ensayo kilométrico, con respecto a los males de las botellas y las virtudes de la leche materna, se la envío junto con varios libros relevantes. Al parecer, ella convirtió a Lily con sus ideas, y habían mantenido correspondencia con regularidad desde entonces, comparando notas con sus respectivos paquetes de alegría.

Severus no había preguntado por la información que Lily y Narcissa había compartido, y prefieriendo esquivar todo el tema de los bebés. Sentía bastante envidia de Lucius con su constante cariño hacia su esposa e hijo. Él estaba contento con ser el padrino de Draco, pero también sabía que no era lo mismo. Contemplando a James y al hijo de Lily, sin embargo, trajo un nuevo nivel de envidia respecto a la que el ya sentía por ese matrimonio. Se había esforzado mucho para ser feliz por Lily, pero era más feliz con la inminente ruptura de ese matrimonio.

Si, tenía que organizar que Narcissa quisiera ofrecer un gran apoyo a Lily y visitarla, inmediatamente, y para eso probablemente necesitaría de una escolta, es decir, él. De esa manera, no parecería un acosador desesperado acercándose a su presa.


	6. Chapter 6: Cediendo

**Capitulo 6**

Narcisa echaba humo en silencio. Entre los tres hombres le habían contado acerca de la decadente atrocidad ocurrida la noche anterior que implicaba a Lily y a esa insensible excusa de marido, James Potter. Severus había logrado calmarla sólo un poco, cuando le hablo de la maldición elimina-testículos. Ella se burló, sabía cómo los esposos que llegaban a San Mungo con esa maldición eran tratados por las medibrujas. Cualquier tipo de tratamiento hacia James se hizo con muy poca anestesia.

Cuando ella y Lily la primera correspondencia sobre había sido sobre todo de "cuidados de bebés recién nacidos", admitió silenciosamente que le había hecho sentir un sentimiento de superioridad, y estaba sumamente contenta de no haberla hecho sangrar con sus primeras cartas. Habia sido lo mas educada posible, pero eso lo había hecho únicamente por Severus.

Ella y Lucius siempre habían sabido del amor que Severus sentía por Lily, desde su primer año. Habían tratado de presentarle a otras brujas después del matrimonio de Lily, pero nunca llego a nada. Y ahora esto, es de esperar que Lily se libere de esa bestia abusiva, dándole a Severus otra oportunidad de ganarla. Ella había querido gritar de rabia cuando escucho que James había golpeado a Lily – peor aún, rompiendo su pómulo. Todos habían sido observados furiosamente por eso, e incluso Lucius había dado un paso atrás alarmado por la mirada asesina en sus ojos.

Narcissa había llegado a valorar la amistad que había formado con Lily. Sólo habían sido frías conocidas en Hogwarts, pero habían aprendido mucho durante los últimos 3 meses de correspondencia. Ella había aceptado inmediatamente para ir con Lily, junto a Severus. Además de fijar con una mirada de acero a Lucius, le dijo: "¿Tú sabes, por supuesto, lo que tienes que hacer?"

Lucius tragó saliva de forma audible, mientras Regulus y Severus se habían congelado de miedo (¿quién sabía lo que una madre hormonal y muy enojada podría imaginar?). Entonces Lucius se animó a responder: " ¿Tenemos que matar a James y a Sirius lenta y dolorosamente?"

Narcissa sonrío dulcemente, "Un agradable pensamiento, pero no, no sin consultar primero a Lily – Ella podría querer hacer eso por si misma. Mientras Severus y yo visitamos a Lily, tú necesitas llamar a tu contador y pedirle la información sobre todas las propiedades que serían adecuadas para que residan Lily y Harry. Tú puedes vendérsela por un precio justo, y ya que será una transacción privada, James no tiene la capacidad de averiguar dónde está. Nosotros, por supuesto, cuidaremos del punto de invulnerabilidad de ella."

Lucius sonrió mirando a Narcissa como su ella hubiera creado un nuevo maleficio, "¡Es una idea estupenda, querida¡". Regulus hacía un sonido de arcadas mientras Severus solamente se burlaba, estaba muy acostumbrado al hábito de Lucius de impresionarse por cualquier cosa que Narcissa hacía.

Lucius inmediatamente se dirigió una llamada por fuego a su contador y lo convoco a su servicio. Mientras tanto, Narcissa acorralaba a Severus "Lily no te ha visto desde hace poco más de un año, así que es el momento perfecto para un pequeño cambio de imagen"

Severus inmediatamente se tenso defensivamente. Narcissa continuó a toda prisa, "Sé que a Lily le gustas tal y como eres, pero no hay razón para que no te mires mejor. Ve a darte una ducha, te enviaremos ropas frescas enseguida". A continuación abrió el libro que había convocado: "Si, creo que nadie en Hogwarts tendría la dentadura recta y los dientes blancos sin el uso de estos dos encantamientos, solo piénsalo de nuevo", señalando una página. Ella suspiro de alivio cuando, disgustado, asintió con la cabeza. Ella se preparo con una respiración profunda para la batalla final. "Regulus puede fijar la fractura en la nariz antes de salir, el ha tenido mucha practica con todas esas luchas que tenían Sirius y él". La mandíbula de Severus se tensó, pero ella fingió no darse cuenta. "Lo único que hará es darte la nariz que habrias tenido si tu padre y los merodeadores la hubieran roto – 7 veces".

Por suerte, la falta de sueño lo había desgastado mucho y murmuró, "¡Muy bien¡" para que lo hicieran presentable.

Lucius sonreía alegremente mientras Severus y Narcissa se desaparecían – era increíble lo que una nariz recta y una mejorada dentadura podían hacer – sin mencionar el cabello limpio. Severus no estaba todavía para la portada de Bruja Semanal, pero estaba mucho más presentable, ahora.

Lily se vería agradablemente sorprendida. Esperaba, por el cariño que le tenía a Severus, que las cosas le fueran bien. Como un hombre felizmente casado, que por supuesto quería que todos sus amigos conocieran el mismo estado de felicidad conyugal. Con la perfidia de James Potter en su engaño, para completar su crimen golpeando a su esposa, de esa manera atrayendo a Lucius firmemente para apoyar el lado de Lily. Causarle a James Potter y Sirius Black úlceras y/o accidentes cerebrovasculares solo era un beneficio secundario. Tambien causar al susceptible Dumbledore algunas noches de insomnio. No le cabía duda de que el director intervendría en el combate en algún momento.

Obtener un lugar seguro para Lily había sido una idea brillante. Él sonrío con cariño ante la idea de Narcissa, sabía que las burlas de sus amigos no tendrían fin, pero era demasiado consciente de sí mismo como para disfrutar de ese tipo de gestos en público, por lo que tomaba cada oportunidad para llenarla de afecto en casa.

Esperaba que en algún momento Severus pudiera hacer lo mismo con Lily. Lástima que era poco probable que él fuera capaz de hacer los mismos sonidos de arcadas a Severus, como Regulus siempre hacia con él.

Narcissa y Severus llegaron a un callejón, a la vuelta de la esquina del hotel a mediodía, sus ropas estaban encantadas para que pareciera que llevaban ropa muggle. Entraron al hotel y Severus solícito el número de la habitación de Lily. Pronto estaban parados en la sala de estar de la habitación con una desconcertada Lily invitándoles a sentarse.

Lily consideró Severus mientras se sentaba – que de hecho había sido mucho tiempo desde que lo había visto, el todavía estaba algo desgarbado hace un año. Ahora se movía con una gracia segura y definitivamente presencia. Ese hormigueo nervioso en su voz no había cambiado, todavía podía hacer que los huesos de una mujer se fundieran si es que decidía usar su voz de esa manera. Lily se preguntaba tristemente, cuantas mujeres se habían alineado tras su madura mirada y su manera sofisticada.

Narcissa y Lily pronto se adentraron en una paliza verbal en contra de James y Sirius, además de algunas felicitaciones por el asunto de los galeones y los papeles de divorcio junto a la mando dura aplicada por Madame Bones. Finalmente se abordó la oferta para venderle a Lily una casa señorial ilocalizable. Lily estaba entusiasmada, pronto había acordado con Narcissa para permanecer en la Mansión Malfoy, hasta que pudiera ocupar una casa.

Severus suspiró de alivio; su mayor preocupación había sido que James la encontraría y le suplicaría por una segunda oportunidad. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que, como el era el padre de su hijo, podría persuadirla de considerar una reconciliación.

Narcissa convocó a un elfo para transportat las cosas de Lily y tomo a Harry para arrullarlo. A ella le gustaría tener a otra mujer en la casa para hablar, asi como un segundo bebé para estropear.

Mientras Narcissa estaba ocupada, Lily se volvió a un todavía silencioso Severus y se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente. La correspondencia semanal con Severus lo había hecho muy fácil, pero esta persona no era el compañero de clase que ella recordaba.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Severus. Estoy tan avergonzada de que me veas en esta situación" la voz de Lily fue bajando hasta convertirse en un susurro.

Los oscuros ojos de Severus volaron con asombro a su cara "Lily, el único que debe sentir vergüenza es Potter, quien se caso con la más maravillosa bruja de esta era, y la trato como si no fuera nada. Él es un idiota".

Lily se sonrojo y sonrío a Severus, "Espero que podamos retomar nuestra amistad y quizás ver a dónde va, Severus. Pero entiende que primero tengo que terminar las cosas con James, es necesario que haya un cierre."

Severus sonrío: "Me alegro de que pueda haber un futuro en el que podamos llegar a conocernos el uno al otro como algo más como compañeros de clase".

Narcissa seguía arrullando a Harry mientras caminaban a la recepción del hotel para pagar la cuenta, luego se deslizaron con sigilo al callejón y se aparecieron en la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy con un crack.


	7. Chapter 7: Lilith

Nota de autora: Creo que he arreglado todos los errores de los puntos de vista en los capítulos anteriores, Gracias por todos los comentarios.

**Capítulo 7**

Lucius examinaba minuciosamente los documentos frente a él, había clasificado los títulos de las propiedades en filas de Si/No y Tal vez. Sorteando los pensamientos de su mente, el se puso a recordar la serie de acontecimientos que lo habían llevado a invitar a una bruja nacida de muggles a vivir en su casa. Había sido criado, se admitió con franqueza, para ser un esnob de sangre pura. Le habían enseñado a creer en su superioridad, y en su derecho a gobernar sobre los simples mortales. Abraxas Malfoy había sido un padre muy estricto, que esperaba la perfección en su único hijo. Su madre había tenido dificultades para concebir, y abortaba con facilidad, así que la llegada de Lucius había sido recibida con gran alivio por parte de su madre.

Su primero se dio cuenta de que su padre no era correcto en todo, en su noveno cumpleaños; el estaba escapando de los hermanos Lestrange escondiéndose toscamente debajo de una mesa cargada de postres. Algunos de sus primos estaban hablando cerca de su escondite, y el se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de su hermana mayor. Pero él no tenía ninguna hermano, ¿Verdad?.

"Es una buena cosa que Lucius tenga un cimiento fuerte de magia, nadie se tragaría que un segundo hijo muriera de una enfermedad misterios" se burló la primera voz.

La segunda voz sonaba infeliz y un poco alarmada "No entiendo por qué Nadie dejo que Abraxas examinara a la nina a una edad tan chica –¿a los 5 años? ¿Seguramente había alguna posibilidad de que ella pueda haber desarrollado un poco de magia?.

"Bueno, eso no es todo, ¿verdad? Lucius tenía 2 años en ese momento, y hacia magia accidental de izquierda a derecha. ¿Por qué querer mantener a la niña si fuera una Squib, o lo más parecido a una?" La primera voz sonaba enojada y amargada. "Predica sobre como los Squibs son nuestra obligación, pero no podía soportar de haber producido una él mismo, el sangriento hipócrita".

Las voces se habían alejado dejando a Lucius congelado de horror. ¿Una hermana? Había corrido inmediatamente al estudio de sus padres, conociendo a Abraxas, se quedaría en la fiesta hasta el final. Habia encontrado el libro con el árbol familiar. Éste no podía ser alterado, o al menos no con facilidad. Lucius había pensado que estaba enfermo cuando encontró la entrada de Lilith Malfoy junto a la de él. Era 3 años mayor que él, y había muerto a los 5 años por "la Fiebre de Verano".

Se enfrento a sus padres con respecto a ella, al tiempo que lanzaba la misma letania propia de Abraxas con respecto a la obligación de la familia de hacerse cargo de sus Squibs y terminando con la palabra hipócrita. Su padre le había dado tal paliza que lo había dejado postrado en cama por 2 días. Él había gastado el tiempo jurando y prometiendo vengar a su hermana de una forma que dejaría a Abraxas gritando de rabia.

Lucius examino cuidadosamente todo lo que le habían enseñado después de eso, y para cuando ingresó a Hogwarts ya había reunido una lista de cosas que se proponía investigar durante su tiempo en la escuela. Squibs, muggles y los hijos de muggles y cualquier cosa a través de la cual pudiera enfurecer a Abraxas. Derribando la pared que Abraxas había levantado sobre su propia importancia era una de las maneras en la que Lucius pretendía vengar a su hermana.

Lucius se detuvo un momento de la clasificación para sacar cuidadosamente una foto enmarcada de un cajón lateral. Su madre había hecho una cosa buena por él. Ella le había enviado una lechuza durante su segundo año en Hogwarts – un par de meses antes de su muerte, con una breve nota pidiendo perdón por su debilidad, y deseando haber sido capaz de salvar a Lilith, la nota traia al final una imagen de una linda Lilith de 5 años bailando por los jardines Malfoy , riendo y cazando mariposas. Al parecer ella sabía que Lucius había buscado por todas partes una foto de ella, pero Abraxas había borrado todas las señales de que alguna vez hubiera existido. Lucius se preguntaba a menudo como había encontrado el coraje de mantener en secreto esa única imagen.

Él miró a la pequeña sonriente, la hermana que nunca había tenido el privilegio de conocer, le picaban los ojos. Muchas de sus decisiones en la vida estaban basadas en su necesidad de vengarla.

El alejó la imagen y en silencio renovó la promesa que nunca debería olvidar.

Tomó la siguiente escritura y sonrío con deleite – Esta Mansión estaba a solo un kilómetro y medio de distancia y había pertenecido a los Malfoy por siglos; el propio Abraxas había vivido en ella antes de que hubiera heredado la Mansión Malfoy. Pensó en Lily viviendo allí con su hijo – un nuevo golpe a la memoria de su padre. Abraxas se retorcería en su tumba – si Lucius no había dispersado sus cenizas después de su muerte.

Dejó la escritura y sonrió. Esto sería perfecto.


	8. Chapter 8: Diciéndole a Dumbledore

**Nota de Traductora:** Espero que realmente se aprecie mi esfuerzo, estos últimos días prácticamente me he quemado los ojos con la pantalla traduciendo, no es algo tan fácil como creí en un principio. Pero conforme voy leyendo, se que simplemente no puedo dejar a alguien con la duda. Solo estoy siendo melodramática, disfruten el capitulo.

**Capítulo 8**

James se sento en la oficina de Amelia Bones, echando humo silenciosamente y muy agotado. Había llegado a las dos, según lo acordado, con los papeles de divorcio en la mano. Despues de que el y Sirius habían estado gruñendo un tiempo por la injusticia de todo eso, tratar de explicar sus acciones a distancia o por lo menos a ellos mismos, había enviado a Sirius a su casa y había llamado al abogado familiar. Ahora mismo eran las 7 AM.

Suspiró, Randall Crouchman había sido de lo más servicial. Al parecer, si sólo hubiera engañado a Lily todo habría estado bien, Lily habría obtenido su divorcio. Lo más confuso, para su gusto, pero al menos la custodia de Harry seria compartida, y por ser la cabeza de una prominente familia de sangre pura, forzosamente el tendría la custodia total, a pesar de que eso le habría costado una gran cantidad de galeones para sobornas a los jueces.

Golpearla fue el problema. Randall le había dicho que él debía tomar el acuerdo y estar contento de que no hubiera sido peor. El abogado había mirado por encima del papeleo, levantando una ceja cuando vio la cláusula qque indicaba que James no podía tocar su cuenta en Gringotts. James resopló, liliy había tenido una cuenta durante su estancia en Hogwarts, le sorprendió saber que la había conservado. Le aseguró al hombre que él no estaba interesado en lo ´poco que hubiera´ en la cuenta de ella.

El tema de Harry había sido una lucha. La violencia dirigida a Lily había provocado que perdiera la custodia. El abogado le explico pacientemente que a los ojos de la ley, la única vez que un mago podía ejercer violencia contra su esposa, era si la bruja estaba a punto de matar o dañar a sus hijos – James debía de saber esto desde que se convirtió en Auror, por el amor de Merlín!.

Efectivamente, James sabía esto, el sólo había esperado que el hombre pudiera encontrar algún resquicio oculto, pero no pudo.

El abogado de Lily había manejado la custodia bastante bien, James recibiría la visita a su entera decisión y bajo una estricta supervisión, como si ella no confiara en el o algo así, pensó con tristeza.

La única ayuda que el abogado le había ofrecido fue la sugerencia de pedirle al director Dumbledore si asistía como intermediario. Tal vez Albus podría ser capaz de convencer a Lily en el asunto de las visitas.

Brillante! Había pensado James mientras empujaba a su abogado por la chimenea, e inmediatamente se iba vía floo a Hogwarts. Solo después de que se puso de pie frente al escritorio del director, tratando de explicarle la situación a Albus se dio cuenta de que tal vez el hombre podría no saltar en defensa de su Gryffindoy favorito.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus escuchaba el cuento del merodeador tal como ocurrió, su horror y consternación aumentaba a cada sílaba que salía de esos pequeños y cretinos labios. Llegó a pensar que podría haber perdido el conocimiento durante un segundo cuando el idiota le dijo que había golpeado a Lily. Finalmente termino el amargo cuento, con James de pie mirándolo expectante. ¿El idiota pensaba que iba a recibir puntos?

Suspiró y se dijo a sí mismo que transfigurar Aurores en comadrejas provocaría un aumento dramático en el papeleo no deseado y el ministerio no se preocuparía de que el Auror en cuestión necesitaba desesperadamente ser embrujado.

" ¿Qué es exactamente lo usted espera que yo haga, Auror Potter?" Albus le habló en su tono más frío.

"Yo, mmm, … Yo esperaba que usted antecediera por mi ante Lily" la mirada incrédula del director le hizo modificar apresuradamente su declaración "Quiero decir, tal vez ella estaría de acuerdo en más visitas si usted hablase con ella?"

Albus miro al nervioso Auror por un instante, luego bajó la vista a la montaña de papeles acumulada delante de él. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a esto? El había estado en casa de los Potter hace un mes para ver a Harry de semanas. Incluso había recibido la invitación para el bautizo de Harry, que se celebraría en 2 semanas, hace pocos días. Por lo general, los padrinos eran nombrados en el bautizo. Él soltó un bufido, era poco probable que Sirius fuera nombrado ahora.

Recordó cuando Lily había estado en el lugar donde James estaba ahora, justo después de que el joven Snape la había llamado sangre sucia. Un prefecto de Gryffindor le había vendió con el cuento. La sala común estaba alborotada. Los Gryffindors habían estado tratando durante años en conseguir que la amistad de Lily y Snape decayera y si ella le perdonaba, el prefecto temía por su seguridad. Los merodeadores se habían confabulado por que James había sido rechazado por ella de nuevo, en lugar de haberla impresionado. En cualquier momento esa admiración de James hacia ella podía convertirse en odio, y entonces podría convertirse en un verdadero problema.

Albus la había convencido de darle a los merodeadores una oportunidad. Que se hiciera amiga de ellos y tal vez así podría ponerle fin a su guerra con Severus Snape. Por supuesto que también la impulso a no perdonar al joven Snape – al menos no de inmediato, el tenía que aprender que sus acciones tienen consecuencias.

Albus miró a James y pensó que tal vez el único que no había aprendido la lección era: Sr Potter.

"Muy bien, voy a asistir a esta reunión entre ustedes, pero no para ayudar a una reconciliación. Siento que un niño debería de conocer a su padre, pero no esperes que te ayude en algo mas que eso." Albus suspiro con cansancio. Había pensado que Lily hubiera podido moderar la imprudencia de James – el veía que James Potter podría haber sido un gran mago su pudiera aplicar su ingenio para otra cosa que no fueran más bromas. Ellos parecían la pareja perfecta. Mucho mejor que Lily y Snape – no con él lleno de ira y en relación con el chico Malfoy – ambos probablemente ahora portaban la Marca Tenebrosa.

El Auror se despidió, prometiendo enviar una lechuza con el tiempo y lugar.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

James había llegado a su casa un tanto desanimado; era obvio que había decepcionado a Albus. Había odiado ver a disgusto en los ojos del hombre. Como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, Albus aparentemente había "esperado algo mejor de él". El envió una lechuza a Amelia Bones diciéndole que firmaría los papeles inmediatamente en su oficina, si Lily estaba de acuerdo en estar ahí, para que pudiera hablar con ella una última vez.

De inmediato recibió una lechuza con el acuerdo, y fue a limpiarse; acababa de darse cuenta que tenia la ropa que había estado usando la noche anterior.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius oyó voces en la puerta de entrada y se fue a saludar a su nuevo huésped. Narcissa estaba sosteniendo al bebé, por lo que solo fue capaz de darle un suave beso en la mano mientras le daba la bienvenida. Lily le dio una mirada un poco desconfiada, pero respondió con un cálido agradecimiento, de todos modos.

Los cuatro de ellos se retiraron a una cómoda sala de estar para discutir las cosas.

Algunos elfos domésticos entregaron refrescos, mientras Narcissa finalmente dejo a Harry con Lily y fue a buscar a Draco. Severus finalmente se forzó a sí mismo para mirar al engendro de Potter, y quedo fascinado de inmediato con los ojos del bebé – eran los ojos de Lily. Esto lo llevó a comprender que para él, Harry era el hijo de Lily también, y esto de inmediato hizo al niño más soportable. Él le devolvió la sonrisa en el bebé cuando Harry fue arrullado por él.

Lily se relajó y sonrió a Severus cuando esté se enderezo y sonrió a Harry, había estado aterrorizada de que él no aceptara Harry y todo saliera mal, otra vez. Ella quería desesperadamente recuperar su amistad de nuevo, y tal vez algo más.

Lucius interrumpió los silenciosos intercambios con una sonrisa. "He encontrado varias propiedades en las que podrías estar interesada, pero creo que estas son las mejores."

Entonces convoco los títulos que estaban en la cima de la pila de los "si", las había reducido a 5, incluyendo la propiedad cercana.

Severus tomo a Harry para liberar las manos de ella. Lily le sonrío agradecida, calentando su corazón,. Mientras él y Harry se examinaban a un nivel mas cercando, Lily miraba las fotos y descripciones de cada una de las propiedades, con Lucius y Narcissa dándole más detalles.

Lily suspiro y lanzo una risa un tanto oscura, todos en cuestión la miraron.

"No puedo creer que que ayer mis únicos pensamientos eran preparar la cena de James y planear el bautizo de Harry." Lily negó con la cabeza y volvió tu atención a los documentos, había una propiedad cerca de la Mansion Malfoy que le parecía perfecta, aunque un poco grande. Lucius estaba extrañamente complacido con su interés en ella.

Un búho del ministerio con un mensaje de Amelia Bones les interrumpió, James Potter estaba de acuerdo con el divorcio establecido por ella, pero quería que ella estuviera presente cuando él firmara. Al parecer quería tener unas últimas palabras con ella, tal vez tratando de conseguir que relajara algunas de las restricciones con respecto a Harry. Había una posdata relacionada a Remus Lupin, el había aparecido insistiendo que estaba del lado de Lily en este asunto, y que estaría disponible en cualquier momento para ayudarla, si ella llegaba a necesitarlo.

Severus logro tragarse su ira ante la impertinencia de Remus de pensar que Lily caería ante el truco de ese merodeador. Ellos solo estaban tratando de averiguar dónde estaba.

Lucius le interrumpió antes de que pudiera encontrar una observación lo suficientemente mordaz que sin duda haría que Lily lo respaldara. "Es casi la hora de almuerzo, ¿Por qué no acuerdas encontrarte, por ejemplo a las 2 de la tarde? Eso le dará tiempo de comer y de decidir a quién llevar con usted."

Lily lo miro sorprendida.

"No puedes ir sola, Lily, necesitas un apoyo. Estoy bastante segura de que James tendrá varias personas con él." Agregó Narcissa con preocupación.

Lily se quedo pensativa, "Si, debería llevar a alguien, pero va a ser difícil decidir a quién." Miro a Severus y vio lo herido que se sentía oculto en sus ojos, "Me gustaría que pudieras venir conmigo Severus, pero sabes que si él te ve se armaría una terrible escena, y puede que no llegara a firmar los documentos. O peor, el podría decidir que yo lo engañe primero contigo, eso sería perfecto para el. Tengo que llevar a alguien con quien no pueda objetar".

En ese momento elfo doméstico anunció almuerzo, y todos ellos prefirieron presentarse a comer.


	9. Chapter 9: Firmando papeles de divorcio

**Capítulo 9**

Lily arribo en la oficina de Madame Bones a las puntualmente a las dos, con la profesora McGonagall marchando a su lado resueltamente. Sorprendentemente, la subdirectora había accedido a acompañarla al ministerio. Ella sospechaba que la Jefa de Gryffindor pretendía tener unas palabras con el futuro ex – esposo de Lily.

En verdad Minerva estaba realmente enojada con Albus que estaba con James y compañía. La vista del moretón en la cara de Lily cuando había recibido su llamada por fuego, junto a la historia que posteriormente le contó la había dejado aturdida. Ella también había tenido la esperanza de que James se hubiera enderezado durante estos dos años que habían pasado desde su graduación; el haberse casado, convertirse en padre y recién haberse graduado de Auror.

Los merodeadores habían sido, fácilmente, los estudiantes más difíciles que jamás había soportado, separados eran más manejables, pero juntos se habían convertido en seres imposibles. Ella podría haber hecho mella en su arrogancia, pero Albus había convertido en hábito el deshacer los castigos que ella les había dado.

Aún podía recordar claramente el momento en que el joven Snape se había roto el brazo después de que hubieran hechizado su escoba, Albus simplemente había chasqueado la lengua y dicho algo acerca de las travesuras además de haber recortado la semana de detención a un solo dia – frente a los estudiantes. Sirius y Peter habían sonreído triunfalmente, Remus al menos había tenido la decencia de lucir avergonzado, pero la reacción de James la había molestado mucho. El simplemente se había mostrado indiferente, como aceptando la intervención del director como un derecho que le correspondía.

Generalmente los directores tendían a favorecer sutilmente a sus antiguas casas, pero para Albus esto no había sido un problema hasta que los merodeadores habían llegado, entonces era como si ella no fuera la Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor, al menos en lo que a James y sus amigos concernía. Lo único que ella podía hacer era acecharlos en los pasillos, donde sabia que estarían entre clases. Habia logrado interrumpir muchos ataques (ups! Me refiero a bromas, pensó con desden hacia Albus). Nunca entendió que había visto él exactamente en esos mocosos.

Ella había accedido a reunirse con Lily en el ministerio, sin pensar mas tarde, que no sabia donde se estaba quedando, y cuando la vio estuvo de acuerdo con Lily en que de momento no le diría, sin embargo, le había dicho a Minerva que podría visitarla tan pronto se hubiera establecido con Harry.

Asi que juntas se precipitaron a la oficina para hacer frente a los temerosos hombres.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus casi gimió en voz alta cuando Minerva llegó con Lily, supo que estar aquí con James se miraba mal, sobre todo acompañado con un hosco Sirius Black.

Las mujeres les dedicaron unas frias miradas, cuando se sentaron a lado de Natalie Abott.

Todos parecían congelados, nadie tiene el coraje de empezar, pensó Amelia. Se aclaró un poco la garganta y todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia ella. "Creo que, Auror Potter, que usted esta aquí por que estuvo de acuerdo en firmar los papeles de divorcio si Lily estaba presente para que usted hablara con ella. Bueno, aquí está".

James pudo sentir como todos las miradas cayeron sobre el y comenzo a sudar. Por desgracia, no podía formar ninguna frase que fuerta coherente. Hasta que finalmente su voz comenzó a funcionar después de conseguir dar un buen vistazo de la contusion ya de color púrpura en la mejilla, ¿Realmente la golpeó tan fuerte? "Lo siento tanto, Lily", alcanzó a murmurar. " ¿Habría alguna manera de conseguir que pudieras perdonarme?". Simplemente no podía fingir inocencia cuando era obvio que era culpable.

"James, no podría volver contigo, aunque hubiera sido solo lo de la chica, lo podría perdonar" las lágrimas se escuchaban en su voz, pero su mirada era firme. "La confianza se ha ido, y el amor sin confianza muere horriblemente. ¿Y golpearme? Eso mató cualquier rescoldo de amor que tu infidelidad hubiera dejado."

"Pero, ¿Harry…? ¿Lily?" James apenas podía formar la petición.

"Tan pronto este instalada, arreglare las visitas" Le respondió Lily tan firmemente como podía.

"Has encontrado un alojamiento seguro, Lily?" Albus hablo por primera vez.

"Si, lo tengo, gracias" Lily miro al director con cautela, no estaba segura de cuál era su papel en esta reunión.

" ¿Dónde?" estalló Sirius, incapaz de permanecer en silencio por más tiempo, interfiriendo a pesar de haber sido fuertemente amenazado con ser maldecido por Dumbledore. Simplemente no lo entendía, ¿Por qué el director no podía solucionar esto? Lily y James deberían haberse perdonado todo y estarse abrazando ahora mismo.

"CANUTO" – le gritó James le calló, sorpendiendo a Sirius. James miro dolorosamente a los ojos de Lily. "¿Estás segura de que te encuentras en un lugar donde estás a salvo?" Lily asintió. " Me mandaras una lechuza con regularidad hasta que se instalen y los pueda visitar?" Ella asintió de nuevo.

Muy lentamente James se levanto, se acuerdo al escritorio y firmo el acuerdo de divorcio. Mientras que Sirius soltaba un incrédulo jadeo.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sirius simplemente estaba como adormecido por la conmocion, asi que como pudo James lo arrastro de la habitación hasta la red floo del ministerio. ¿Podía haber terminado todo realmente, tan rápido?

¿Por qué Dumbledore no los había detenido? Todos los hombres engañaban, especialmente durante el embarazo – o por lo menos todos los que conocía en fu familia, así como todos sabían que las mujeres perdían el interés en el sexo. De lo contrario no habría tantos chistes sobre la frigidez que provocaba el pastel de bodas. ¿Y el golpe en la mejilla? Bueno, obviamente estuvo mal, pero James no volveria a hacerlo… ¿Qué pasaba con su asesoramiento, por el amor de Merlín?

¿En realidad no había terminado completamente, cierto? Miro a los ojos de Cornamenta, después de que llegaron al Valle de Godric, a una casa vacía. Realmente paso, todo se había terminado.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus se acerco a Minerva y a Lily – Amelia se había disculpado porqué tenia que enviar varios papeles, y Natalie se había retirado. ¿Quieres regresar conmigo por la vía floo Minerva? ¿O necesitas ir con Lily a algun sitio?"

"No, yo tengo un traslador." Le interrumpió Lily " ¿Puedo preguntar, director, ¿Por qué le pidió James que estuviera aquí?"

Albus suspiró. "Supongo que él se puso en contacto conmigo creyendo que le ayudaría a arreglar las cosas, pero rápidamente le corregí esa idea. Vine por que siento que un niño debe conocer y saber de ambos padres, quería estar seguro de que tenias la intención de permitirle las visitas - … Despues de su estupidez no estaba seguro de que lo harias."

Lily sonrió con tristeza, "Sé que no será sencillo, pero me aseguraré que se vean el uno al otro con regularidad."

Albus asintió y se fue, dejándola con Minerva quién rápidamente aferró el brazo de Lily y le dijo "Mandame una lechuza"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lily atravesó lentamente el ministerio hasta llegar al area designada para el uso de trasladores. Sentia un gran alivio – estaba hecho, y nadie había resultado herido durante el proceso, al mismo tiempo que sentía un gran vacío –su matrimonio se había terminado.

Lily accionó el traslador y regreso a la Mansión Malfoy.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus y Minerva llegaron a la oficina de los directores, que en silencio se sentaron a tomar una taza de te, sentados uno frente al otro.

"Bueno, esta mañana cuando desperté, ciertamente no esperaba asistir al divorcio de los Potter." Minerva lanzo el primer misil en lo que seguro se convertiría en una batalla campal.

"Jamás hubiera esperado esto de James Potter", dijo el director con un suspiro.

" Yo tendría que haberlo esperado" respondió Minerva inteligentemente " y te culpo, al menos en parte". Los ojos de Albus volaron hacia ella con asombro.

"Tu fuiste el Jefe de Gryffindor un tiempo, antes de que te convirtieras en director, y ya habías demostrado interés en ellos, los habías favorecido un poco, pero de manera discreta y aún aceptable. Pero cuando llegaron los merodeadores, nada de lo que hacían estaba mal. Me desautorizaste frente a ellos – y en cuanto a todo lo demás, nunca hubo un castigo para ellos, y si lo hubo tu lo reducías, si les restaban puntos tu te asegurabas de devolverlos e incluso les dabas más." Albus farfulló ante esto, pero Minerva apenas iba calentando.

"Les seguí la pista, Albus. En su quinto año mantuve un registro de todos los castigos que habían conseguido, y todos y cada uno eran disminuidos o rechazados por ti! Ahora sientate y cuestiónate porqué creen que las reglas no se aplican a ellos, o que cualquier cosa les será perdonada en un parpadeo o con una sonrisa descarada, o diciendo que "era una broma" o "no lo decía en serio" eh?"

Albus se arrellano en su asiento en estado de shock, seguramente no había estado tan mal, ¿Todos los castigos? "Pero, Minerva, ellos no eran chicos malos, solo mantenían el espíritu en alto. Todo mundo se reía de sus bromas" Incluso Albus podía oír lo patético que sonaba eso; se preparo para la siguiente ronda de disparos.

"Eran MATONES, Albus" él hizo una mueca ante su grito. "Y si la gente se reía, era de alivio por no estar en la mira ese día. Sus travesuras después de los primeros años dejaron de ser bromas, comenzaron a ser viciosos y humillantes ataques. Me quede tan sorprendida, yo y la planta del profesorado, que tú, el director los encontrara divertidos. Lo peor de todo fue cuando los estudiantes eran los que pagaban la última humillación, los que eran mas pobres o los que no podían encajar con los demás".

Albus comenzó a enrojecer de ira, seguro de que era demasiado. "Estoy seguro de que si alguien del personal encontró que mis actor eran censurables me lo habrían dicho." Le contestó con frialdad.

" ¡Te lo decíamos todo el tiempo, Albus! Nunca escuchabas nuestras quejas una vez que sabías que los merodeadores estaban involucrados. La Profesora Sterling se fue a causa tuya." Albus la miró sorprendido. "Cuando los merodeadores comenzaron a llamar a Snape, Snivellus. Tú los escuchaste y te reíste. Ella escucho el intercambio y tu carcajada, eso fue al final del cuarto año. Vino a mi llorando, diciendo que no podría quedarse en una escuela que era dirigida por un hombre así – ella había sido intimidada cuando era niña y no podía, simplemente no podía quedarse viendo lo que ocurria aquí y escucharte riendo al respecto."

Albus se hundió aun mas en la silla en estado de shock. ¿Realmente había sido visto de esa manera?

"Y ESO, Albus, Es algo por lo que jamás te perdonaré." La voz de Minerva se volvió fría como el hielo. " Tus acciones para con Severus durante los años que estudio aquí eran inconcebibles. No tenías derecho a tratarlo como si él ya fuera un Mortífago desde el primero año. – SI él ES un Mortífago ahora es por culpa tuya! A menudo me he preguntado ¿A cuántos Slytherins habrás empujado a las garras de Voldemort?

"¿Cuántos estarán ahí porque te odian a ti, no a los muggles?" Ella lo miro, con ojos parecidos al hielo.

Albus palideció y dejó su taza con manos temblorosas.

"Piensa en ello, Albus." Minerva se levantó y se fue.

Era un hecho que lo haría.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A / N: ¡Gracias de nuevo a mi beta, recuerdo que me gusta opiniones.


	10. Chapter 10: Reviviendo el pasado

**Nota de Traductora: **Sinceramente, conforme avanza la historia comienzo a amar aun mas a Severus, y sorprendentemente, odiando a James Potter. Respeto mucho a severusphoenix por su gran caracterización de personajes. Espero que les guste la historia, y por favor no olviden comentar!

Ahora si, disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece, sigue siendo de JK Rowling.

**Capítulo 10**

Severus se paseaba de abajo hacia arriba a lo largo de la entrada, mientras cargaba a un dormido Draco. Había arrojado a un lado varias revistas, escaneado docenas de libros, incapaz de mantener su mente ocupada. El se había dedicado a cuidar a Draco cuando despertó de un humor quisquilloso. Él había cargado al niño antes que su madre pudiera alcanzarlo y había escapado.

Lily no se había marchado hace tanto, pero él ya estaba aterrorizado de que ella estuviera en el ministerio, rompiendo los papeles de divorcio, personando a esa rata que tenia por marido… olvidándolo a él de nuevo.

No, el negó con la cabeza, Lily no sería tan estúpida.

Por supuesto, tener un plan de contingencia siempre era bueno. A ver – si ella venia a recoger a Harry para regresar con James el podría lanzar unos hechizos para amarrarla, la llevaría a una remota cabaña y trataría de razonar con ella… y entonces… Lily lo mataría. Él era un excelente duelista, pero se veía obstaculizado por el hecho de ser incapaz de hacerle daño a Lily.

Muy bien, un plan diferente, Lily no se iría sin Harry así que… podría mantener a Harry como rehén! Los bebés eran fáciles de esconder – que prácticamente se quedan donde los pones… Y entonces… Lily lo mataría.

Maldición.

Tal vez tendría que confiar en ella para hacer lo correcto. Pero Severus tenía problemas con la confianza. Confiar en la gente rara vez trabajaba bien. Podía contar el número de personas en las que confiaba con una sola mano. Confiar en Lily era especialmente problemático, ya que no había nadie que pudiera hacerle tanto daño como ella, y él no pensaba que pudiera sobrevivir si acaso ella aplastaba sus esperanzas nuevamente.

Draco comenzó a gemir y Narcissa apareció, declarando que Draco tenía hambre. Severus no podía encontrar la manera en que ella sabía lo que quería decir cada grito/llanto - estaba seguro de que todo sonaba igual. Lucius y él habían preguntado una vez. Narcissa se había reído y les dijo que a menos que de pronto comenzaron a producir grandes cantidades de estrógeno y les crecieran los pechos no era probable que alguna vez lo comprendieran. Él y Lucius había palidecido ante la idea y nunca le preguntaron nuevamente.

Un suave timbre sonó, anunciando la llegada de un traslador, Severus corrió a la habitación, suspiro de alivio, Lily estaba de regreso. Aunque él había esperaba que ella luciera, bueno, feliz.

Lily se veía pálida y molesta, y él pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos. Severus la tomo entre sus brazos y se limitó a abrazarla mientras ella comenzaba a llorar en su pecho. Lucius lo miró, y con una sonrisa torva, los dejos solos. Severus nunca había sido bueno consolando a la gente, siempre se quedaba paralizado ante las lágrimas, tenia tanto miedo de decir algo equivocado que terminaba no diciendo nada. Pero él siempre había hecho un esfuerzo por Lily, y aunque parecía que haya dicho nada terrible o servicial, le había parecía que ella apreciaba su esfuerzo.

"Se ha terminado, entonces?" Él preguntó tentativamente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, alejándose y restregando sus ojos. Severus sacó un pañuelo de su manga, y lo presentó con floreo. Lily sonrió y lo tomó. Caminaron juntos en la sala de estar.

Lily levanto a Harry, que estaba durmiendo, y lo abrazo muy cerca. Severus empujo firmemente a un lado una punzada de celos.

Seguramente lo único que podría hacerle perder a Lily era sé si convirtiera en un hombre celoso de Harry. Era ridículo que pudiera sentirse celoso del amor de una madre por su hijo. Además, le gustaba Harry – tenía los ojos de su madre. El realmente tenía que cortar esos celos de raíz.

Él solo tendría el hombro y obtener la ayuda de Harry tanto como fuera posible, de esa manera podría pasar más tiempo con Lily e impresionarla con sus habilidades para atender bebés. Había tenido mucha práctica con Draco. ¡Él podía pensar en Harry como su cómplice! – Harry le estaría ayudando a ganar el afecto de Lily. Eso sería preferible a verlo como rival.

El miró a Lucius y enrojeció, Lucius le miraba con una sonrisa mal disimulada, como su pudiera escuchar cada uno de sus pensamientos. Severus resopló, le permitiría reírse, tenía la intención de ganar esta guerra, y a Lily.

Se sentó a lado de Lily y la escucho contarle todo lo que había sucedido en la oficina de Madame Bones.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus bajó con cansancio otra hebra de memoria en el Pensadero.

Habia estado viendo recuerdos de los merodeadores toda la noche, armándose de valor para verlos desde una perspectiva imparcial.

Había estado viendo recuerdos de los merodeadores en toda la noche, armándose de valor para mirar con un ojo imparcial. Él se había visto a sí mismo con creciente horror como él enajenó a casi todos los estudiantes, no Gryffindor durante los siete años que James y Sirius habían estado en Hogwarts. Había visto a los otros estudiantes, que habían visto como castigaba a los Slytherin, que por lo general solo se habían estado defendiendo a sí mismos contra de la 'travesuras'.

Él había pensado que la adulación hacia los merodeadores por parte de los otros estudiantes era por su popularidad, pronto se hizo evidente que era en gran parte, para evitar convertirse en objetivos. Y, sí, las bromas se volvían mas y mas pesadas cuando el, inadvertidamente, les abrió paso en su tercer año.

En cuarto año, Severus Snape se había convertido en su blanco favorito, de repente se dio cuenta de que las probabilidades no estaban del lado de Snape ya que siempre habían sido encuentros de tres a uno, y usualmente los 4 merodeadores andaban tras él. ¿Cómo se había perdido eso?

Había sido especialmente difícil mirar como los primeros años de Slytherin endurecían sus rostros, cuando se daban cuenta de que simplemente por estar en Slytherin, el resto de la población escolar sentiría aversión a ellos.

Este sería el último recuerdo que miraría, estaba bastante seguro de que no podría aguantar ni uno más.

Albus se encontró de nuevo en el Gran Salón, la cena había terminado y estaba casi vacío. Los merodeadores estaban en su mesa, y Severus pasaba por ahí, con la nariz metida en un libro, como siempre. Sirius le puso la zancadilla y él cayó con un grito, y se levantó sobándose el codo.

" ¿Por qué hiciste eso, idiota? ¿tus grandes pies no están satisfechos con el espacio debajo de la mesa? Severus mantuvo una sonrisa burlona en su lugar.

Sirius no tomó el insulto. "¿Qué? ¿Vas a llorar Snapey? ¿Sniveling Snapey?"

"No" gritó James, " ¡Snivellus! ¡Snivellus Snape!" Pronto los cuatro lo estaban cantando. Efectivamente se pudo escuchar a si mismo reir (Albus). Los merodeadores lo escucharon, y el horror en los ojos de Severus fue devastador, que tambien había alcanzado a escucharlo. Miró a la mesa principal. Si, la Profesora Sterling había comenzado a llorar y corrío hacia la puerta, mientras él estaba sentado sin percatarse de nada.

Regulus Black y Avery detuvieron y tiraron de Severus antes que de éste pudiera sacar su varita. Lucius Malfoy, en quinto año y prefecto, llego a la carga y amenazo con restar puntos si no se callaban.

Albus se estremeció al escuchar su propia voz, más bien fría decirle a Malfoy "Ya es suficiente." Malfoy le dio una mirada de incredulidad – otro Slytherin que había sido empujado con firmeza hacia la oscuridad. No le hizo falta mirar, para saber que los merodeadores estaban sonriendo.

Salió de la memoria y se dejo caer pesadamente en su silla. Entonces, é había ayudado a humillar a una víctima, le dio una patada firme al rescatador, y luego le dio unas palmaditas a los dragones en la cabeza para luego dejarlos libres para que fueran a quemar a alguien más.

Quiso poner su cabeza entre sus manos y lloró. En su lugar, saco un pergamino para escribir ideas para sí mismo. Él tenía que reunir una Casa con el resto de Hogwarts.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

La mañana del domingo amaneció brillante y soleada. Lucius y Severus eran madrugadores, y estaban discutiendo acerca de la estupidez del Ministro Fudge durante el desayuno. Narcissa le había pedido que la levantara, y ella tiró de las mantas sobre su cabeza cuando el trató de despertarla. El encio a un elfo doméstico para dejarle saber a Lily que el desayuno estaba listo para cuando ella tuviera tiempo.

"Tengo que volver a mi trabajo mañana, Lucius." Gruñó Severus. "Tengo mi Maestría en Pociones, pero he prometido trabajar por el resto del año."

"Bueno, tu nos visitas casi todos los días, puedes continuar haciéndolo mientras ella está aquí, y estoy bastante seguro de que en el momento en que ella se haya mudado, estará más que dispuesta a invitarte a que la visites a su casa." Lucius sonaba bastante petulante, las cosas estaban saliendo totalmente de acuerdo al plan.

"Sí, tienes razón, yo sólo tengo dificultades para creer que en realidad el destino me está favoreciendo." Severus removió su tortilla, resuelto a disfrutas de su buena fortuna.

"Bueno, el destino te debe algunos favores, por tu mala suerte en el pasado", Lucius se rió entre dientes.

Las damas no tardaron en aparecer, y comenzaron a trazarse planes para visitar para mostrarle las cinco mansiones a Lily, durante la próxima semana. Pasaron un perezoso domingo hablando de todo y llegando a conocerse los unos a los otros.

Severus se marcho esa tarde-noche, esperando que la siguiente semana fuera tranquila para ellos cuatro.

Desafortunadamente, otros tenían planes para ellos.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A / N Voldemort pronto hará una aparición breve, realmente no lo he olvidado.


	11. Chapter 11: Huelga de Sylvia

**Capítulo 11 **

Sylvia despertó temprano ese domingo con una sonrisa feliz – era hora de poner en práctica su plan. Cuando ella vio por primera vez al apuesto Auror James Potter venir al club con sus amigos, no podía creer su buena suerte. Él iba a ser su boleto de salida de este lugar, sin duda alguna.

Como miembro de la ilustre familia Peverell, ella esperaba que la llevara a tomar su lugar en la sociedad de los Sangre Pura. Su familia no era rica, pero su rama familiar era impecable. Cuando ella no recibió su carta de Hogwarts, ellos la llevaron a hacer un examen de magia, infortunadamente, ella apenas tenía lo suficiente para encender un Lumos. Prácticamente era una Squib.

Había trabajado durante años, tratando de hacer los más simples hechizos. Ella finalmente pudo hacer hechizos simples de limpieza, y algún _alohomora_ ocasional. Más tarde, se dio cuenta de que su verdadero activo era su belleza. Pero los magos que quería atraer no miraban ni de cerca a una Squib. Tenía que encontrar otra manera.

Encontró un trabajo en un club nocturno, para el horror de su familia, y diseño un plan. Pronto tuvo a Potter en su cama, un amigo le proveyó una poción de fertilidad, y ella consiguió emborrachar lo suficiente a James para que olvidara utilizar los hechizos anticonceptivos. Que Lily los capturara ese viernes era una ventaja, y la noticia de su divorcio había sido perfecta. Había esperado a lo largo del mes, pero ahora era tiempo de mandar un búho junto a una llorosa súplica.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

El domingo no comenzó mal para James, el estaba en una bonita mentira, hasta que despertó y comenzó a ver como empeoraba. James se había quedado dormido tratando de averiguar la manera de ganar a Lily. Entonces, ellos estaban divorciados- bueno, podían volver a casarse, pero sobre todo odiaba la idea de perderla después de trabajar tan duro para ganarla. El la había perseguido durante años, mientras ella lo ignoraba o se burlaba de él, ganársela a Snape había sido su mayor logro en Hogwarts.

Apenas había terminado de vestirse, cuando llego una lechuza de Sylvia. Fue una suerte que no hubiera nadie alrededor para escuchar el grosero lenguaje que le siguió. Un aturdido Sirius y él se habían ido directo a la casa donde ella vivía. Después de varios hechizos de paternidad, se dio cuenta de que ella no le estaba mintiendo.

Frotando sus sienes en un intento de alejar una jaqueca dijo "Mira, Sylvia, han sido dos días infernales, dame un día o dos. Y pensaremos en algo".

Lo que a Sylvia le faltaba de magia lo compensaba con cerebro y astucia, para saber cuando retirarse. "Por supuesto, James" ella continuo sollozando en un pañuelo y se las arreglo para parecer desesperada.

Sirius estaba sin palabras, " ¿Acaso alguien te ha echado un encanto masivo de mala suerte?" Habían llegado contentos y borrachos de su bar favorito, James se había desplomado en su casa con la esperanza de que al día siguiente, el trabajo mantuviera su mente en otras cosas.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

El lunes fue un día infernal en el trabajo para el Auror Potter, los archivos referentes a todo entre Lily y él habían sido rigurosamente reunidos, bajo un estatus sumamente restringido en el archivador de la oficina personal de Amelia Bones – que se sabía, mordía cuando era provocado.

Pero los papeles del divorcio eran accesibles a los chismosos, citando ´diferencias irreconocibles´ como la razón del repentino termino del matrimonio. Por supuesto, ya que él y Sirius no habían sido los únicos en el club, las noticias del desastre se habían extendido por todo el ministerio.

Las mujeres rígidas eran muy educadas o habían hecho propuestas obvias "ahora que estaba soltero". Los hombres, en su mayoría lo trataban con simpatía ya que se habían escuchado los rumores de la maldición que le habían echado también. Esta muy feliz de estar en casa finalmente.

Su abogado no tardó en llegar, tal como estaba previsto. Randall había sido insistente en que se actualizara y "protegiera sus activos". Sin embargo, el abogado lucía sombrio y sin decir palabra le entrego lo que parecía ser un informe de su cuenta en Gringotts.

Se alegró de estar sentado cuando vio la última entrada. La razón por la que Lily había deseado que su bóveda fuera intocable en la sentencia de divorcio se hizo evidente. Podía escuchar a Randall murmurar que, al menos no tendría que preocuparse por pensión alimenticia o manutención de su hijo.

¿Cómo, en todos los nueve infiernos, se las arregló para hacer esto?

La ira que había estado ardiendo durante el día, junto a todos los leves desaires a los que había sido sometido finalmente lo hicieron estallar en furia. El dolor que había sentido por el rechazo de Lily ahora se había transformado en rabia. ¿Ella ya no lo quería? Bueno, otras lo harían. Él no sería el único en sentir el dolor del rechazo, era bien entendido que una madre siente el dolor de su hijo, incluso más fuerte de lo que lo hacía el niño. Era tarde para arrojar a Lily como ella lo había hecho con él, pero no era demasiado tarde para rechazar a su – al hijo de ella. Después de todo, no había otro camino que tomar.

Randall lo miró con cautela, "Realmente no hay nada que puedas hacer, James."

¡Oh, sí que lo había! Su furia ahora está totalmente fuera de control. Se dirigío a la chimenea y llamó a Sirius, " ¡Canuto! Ven aquí y trae los cuchillos ceremoniales contigo, ¡ahora!" Tenía que hacer esto antes de que su ira cediera y tuviera unos segundos para pensarlo.

Sirius pronto llego sacudiendo su ripa " ¿Y ahora que, Cornamenta"?

Él no contesto, simplemente tomó el cuchillo y lo deslizo sobre su palma comenzando a cantar el hechizo para desconocer a su hijo. La insensata rabia que lo invadía hizo que su voz sonará áspera y dura como roca. Cerró los ojos y encontró su núcleo mágico y allí los vínculos familiares, encontró el que lo unía con Harry y lo cortó dejándolo libre, mientras continuaba el canto. Expresó las palabras que lo repudiaban como hijo y por arte de magia lo elimino de la línea Potter. Las salas Potter no lo reconocerían, y no aparecería en el árbol genealógico. Ya no era un Potter.

Lo mejor de todo, el ya no sentía dolor al pensar en Harry, el había arrancado la línea que no unía con su corazón.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lily había disfrutado ese lunes, visitando las propiedades que Lucius le estaba ofreciendo. Estaban tomando una ligera taza de café después de haber cenado, cuando oyeron a Harry dar un grito ensordecedor. Ellos corrieron y Lily lo tomó en sus brazos. Por no podían encontrar ninguna causa obvia que le provocara dolor.

"Llama a Severus, Narcissa" le ordenó Lucius lacónicamente mientras agitaba su varita en un intrincado patrón sobre el bebé, buscando el problema.

Un momento después, Severus patinó para detenerse a lado de Lily, con un aspecto pálido y asustado ante los frenéticos gritos de Harry. Tan sólo un par de segundos después, los gritos de Harry disminuyeron hasta convertirse en tristes gemidos, todavía temblando de forma terrible.

Lucius se puso rígido y sus volaron hacia Lily en estado de shock.

" ¿Qué es, Lucius?" Lily se asustó al ver la mirada de odio en el rostro de Lucius.

"Ese hijo de puta, él lo desheredo mágicamente" Narcissa jadeó y la mirada de horror a lo que Lucius pronunció era todo lo que Lily necesitaba saber- esto debía de ser muy malo.

"Pero él es demasiado joven para que esto sucediera" gritó Narcissa "esos hechizos son para los magos adultos que han hecho algo imperdonable para su familia. En un bebé va a dejar cicatrices en su magia, y pueden dañarlo espiritualmente. El niño siente el rechazo tan profundamente que puede afectarlo el resto de su vida."

Mientras Narcissa horrorizaba a Lily con todos los detalles, Lucius se llevo a Severus a unos pasos de distancia. " ¿Entiendes la oportunidad que tienes aquí, Severus?" Severus levantó sus ojos vidriosos por la sorpresa. "La magia de Harry se abrirá en los próximos minutos, el puede ser reclamado por otra familia. –Puede ser reclamado por ti."

Severus fijó sus ojos oscuros en los verdes de Lily. Ella y Narcissa habían oído la última parte. Severus se acerco a ella y al niño que aun lloriqueaba. Puso sus manos en Harry, cerca de las suyas. " ¿Me dejarás hacer eso, Lily? Me gustaría mucho ser su padre, me comprometo a cuidar de él como mío, ya lo amo solo por ser tuyo."

Lily miró sus ojos con cuidado, luego le entregó a Harry y los abrazó. "Júramelo, Severus". Habia una nota de desesperación en su voz.

"Te lo juro Lily, lo juro por mi magia." Le susrró Severus ferozmente.

Narcissa corrió hacia el escritorio y sacó una hermosa daga de plata y se las llevó. Severus trazó una línea a través de su palma y cantó las palabras para unir a Harry a su familia. Encontró su núcleo mágico, aceptó a Harry en su magia y en su corazón, calmando así las lesiones que encontró en el núcleo mágico y en el espíritu de Harry.

Por fin los cuatro se quedaron mirando dormir al agotado bebé – con todas las heridas mágicas sanadas.

"Felicidades Severus, es un niño" Lucius le sonrío.

Severus lo miró en estado de shock, "Necesito un trago."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A / N Espero que esto fuera un giro inesperado – personalmente, me gustan.


	12. Chapter 12: Fawkes al rescate

**Capitulo 12**

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling es propietaria de todo Harry Potter, solo lo estoy pidiendo prestado.

Dumbledore le abrió la puerta de su oficina el martes a un Sirius Black frenético y a un confundido Remus Lupin. Sirius se paseó, mientras los otros se sentaban, mirando su agitación con creciente alarma.

"James se volvió loco, Albus, completamente loco" Sirius se lanzo en una de las cómodas sillas, puso su cara entre sus manos y sollozó. Albus se volvió hacia Remus en un intento de investigar.

Remus se encogió de hombros, "El solo apareció en mi puerta y me arrastro hasta aquí, dijo que era algo imperativo, y que tenía que ver con Harry".

Sirius sollozó más fuerte. "James lo repudió, Lunático" Se atragantó con otro sollozo y continuó "Lo rechazo mágicamente, ¡anoche!"

Albus se puso rígido por el shock, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de las implicaciones. Rápidamente fue a la red flu y frenéticamente llamo a Minerva. El la agarro tan pronto como llego, y le explico lo que Sirius le había dicho. "Debes llamar a Lily inmediatamente, el niño debe estar en agonía, y el daño, Minerca, ¡el daño!" Estaba volviéndose incoherente, lo sabía.

"Pero no sé donde se encuentran, Albus" respondió Minerva horrorizada "Puedo enviar una lechuza, pero podría tomar una eternidad, horas cuando menos". Las lágrimas de Minerva pronto se unieron a las de Sirius.

Remus reacciono y se sacudió su estado de incredulidad. "Fawkes, Albus, Fawkes podría llevar un mensaje, y probablemente regresaría con la respuesta de inmediato, si es él."

Albus se animó ante esto, "Y podría curar a Harry si fuera necesario, al menos de forma parcial. No estoy seguro de que incluso siendo él, pueda curar el daño al espíritu." Escribió rápidamente una nota y envió al pájaro con una súplica de ayudar al niño si es que podía.

Fawkes estalló en llamas, y todos se volvieron a mirar a Sirius. "Buenos, Señor Black, ¿Le importaría iluminarnos?" Albus lo miro con cada pulgada de ira como Jefe del Wizengamot.

Sirius lentamente relato la repentina llamada por fuego para pedir los cuchillos ceremoniales, y la aparente locura con la que James cortó a Harry de su vida.

" ¿Pero por qué, Sirius? Esto no tiene sentido." Preguntó Remus.

"También le pregunte sus razones." Respondió Sirius tosiendo y sorbiendo por la nariz. "El se había enterado que Sylvia – la chica del club- estaba embarazada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no había manera de ocultar esto de Lily y ella jamás volvería con él, después de escuchar eso. James un tenía la esperanza de reconquistar a Lily y volver a casarse. Sirius suspiró ante sus miradas de incredulidad "Bueno, con eso fuera de discusión, descubrió que Lily había cambiado la mitad del contenido de SU bóveda, en la bóveda de ella." Frunció el ceño ante la risita de Minerva. "Como sea, el se volvió loco. Dijo que sabía que apenas terminaría siendo papá el fin de semana, con su horario de trabajo, además de las llamadas de emergencia, nunca vería a Harry" Sirius hizo una mueca de rabia y finamente estalló "Yo creo que él piensa que si no puede tener todo, prefiere no tener nada. Además el quería dañar a Lily. –y que mejor manera que hacerlo a través de su hijo." Sirius cayó abatido y sacudió la cabeza susurrando "Se ha vuelto loco".

" ¿Así que él cree que puede sustituir a Harry con el niño de ésta chica, como reemplazando un kneazle mascota?" La voz de Minerva era helada.

Sirius hizo una mueca y asintió. "Me dijo que no tendría de que preocuparse con Sylvia, que ella no lo abandonaría, porque su abogado se aseguraría de que si se iba perdería al niño, y se quedaría sin nada de dinero. Así, ya no necesitaría a Harry por que el bebé sería su heredero, entonces tendría una nueva y perfecta familia.

Todos sacudieron su cabeza con incredulidad, tal vez James sí se había vuelto loco.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

La Mansión Malfoy resonaba con las risas de los cuatro adultos, que estaban totalmente empapados después de haber intentado bañar a los dos infantes. El fénix estalló directamente en la guardería, causando que cuatro varitas aparecieran rápidamente. Fawkes aterrizo en el extremo de una cuna y sonrió con dulzura. Ellos se relajaron ligeramente, y los bebés fueron vestidos rápidamente y puestos en sus asientos para bebé y colocados juntos en una cuna, después rodearon al fénix y tomaron la nota.

Fawkes luego dirigió su atención a los bebés y los inspeccionó con cuidado. Le habían pedido sanar cualquier daño que pudiera, y él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los polluelos lesionados. El mayor, la cría de pelo plateado parecía estar bien, su vista mágica le mostro que él estaba sano, feliz y amado.

Los bebés burbujeaban felizmente hacia él, emocionados por ver al colorido pájaro. Se volvió hacia la otra cría y sus plumas se esponjaron inmediatamente con ira. No le llevó mucho tiempo ver donde se había hecho el daño, pero al parecer ya había sido sanado. Él no entendería porque alguien dañaría a un niño tan dulce, solo para estar seguro de que todo estaría bien desplegó sus alas y empezó a cantar – una canción de cuna mezclada con magia curativa. Los bebés se arrullaron en respuesta, y a continuación cayeron en una relajante siesta.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Los adultos salieron al pasillo con la nota. Lily suspiró, "Realmente tengo que contestar – Estarán frenéticos de preocupación por Harry y no puedo simplemente dejarlos así"

"Tú podrías invitar a la Profesora McGonagall para el almuerzo" Lucius suspiró, "y a Dumbledore, ya que no podríamos excluirlo por siempre."

Severus asintió, "No tenemos nada que temer de ellos, Potter ahora no tiene ningún derecho sobre cualquiera de los dos. Volveré por la red flu a la hora del almuerzo para unirme a ustedes."

Lily le dio un suave beso, haciéndolo ruborizar, y se fue para usar la red flu. Los Malfoy habían ido a la puerta a escuchar la canción del fénix. Lily escribió una respuesta, para brindarle seguridad acerca de que Harry no estaba herido, e invito a ambos a la Mansion Malfoy a la hora del almuerzo.

Después se acerco a la puerta para ayudar a Narcissa a despertar a Lucius, quien se había quedado dormido contra la puerta y roncaba, después de escuchar a Fawkes. Lily mandó la carta y fue a la oficina de Lucius.

Ella se había decidido por la mansión que estaba cerca – Briarfrost Manor, y tuvo que preguntarse por qué Lucius había estado tan alegre. Mientras esperaban a que el abogado finalizara las cosas, ella le preguntó.

Cuando la sonrisa de Lucius desapareció y Lily se preocupó por haber cometido un error. Lucius se aclaró la garganta y lentamente respondió. "Una vez tuve una hermana, por desgracia para ella, era una Squib. Mi padre la asesinó, clamó que ella había muerto de fiebre y luego fingió que jamás existió. "Me enteré cuando tenía nueve años, odié a mi padre a partir de ese momento, y la ira se duplico cuando me arrastro frente al Señor Oscuro para ser marcado. Yo le había dicho que no va a unirme a él – me golpeo sin piedad, me lanzó un confundus y una poción para hacerme más conforme. Estoy seguro de que el Señor Oscuro sabía que yo no estaba dispuesto, pero lo pasó por alto, porque quería al heredero Malfoy bajo su control. Abraxas me llevo a casa después de unas palabras y pase la siguiente semana siendo torturado. Mi padre quería que yo me rompiera, asi el podría controlarme fácilmente y evitarse una humillación mayor. Finalmente Severus y Regulus encontraron una manera de entrar y rescatarme." Lucius dudó "Mi padre fue encontrado muerto una semana después en un burdel francés, en París. Yo estaba apropiadamente sorprendido, por supuesto." Lucius le dio una sonrisa bastante burlona. "He hecho un monton de cosas con el pensamiento de que Abraxas Malfoy estaría loco de furia si lo supiera."

Lily en cambio sonrió con un poco de tristeza, y adivinó una cosa. "Severus lo mató por ti ¿no es así?" Lucius se quedó inmóvil de asombro, el tendría que tener en mente cuan inteligente era ella. "Tu sabes que yo nunca lo traicionaría, Lucius."

"No" dijo lenta y cuidadosamente, "Pero bajo veritaserum deberías ser capaz de saber que yo jamás confirmaría que tu lo adivinarías".

Lily asintió en respuesta. " ¿Cómo lidias con la marca oscura, si me permites preguntar?" Lucius arqueó una ceja. Lily se apresuró a explicar su interés. "He estado estudiando sobre las formas de romper maldiciones, no en objetos, sino en las personas. No es algo que se acostumbre en San Mungo, por lo complejo del asunto. Me gustaría ver si la marca oscura se puede romper, aunque sea parcialmente."

Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la red flu, y el anuncio del almuerzo por un elfo cocinero.

"Te la mostrare más tarde, prometido." Lucius le dio una sonrisa torva, el no tenía esperanza de que ella tuviera éxito, pero no le perjudicaría en nada el que lo intentara.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: Esto es más corto de lo que pretendía, pero estoy esforzándome mucho con la siguiente parte, así que decidí publicarlo así.


	13. Chapter 13: Almuerzo con los Malfoy

**Disculpen la Tardanza, la verdad este fin de semana solo podre subir un solo capitulo. El siguiente fin de semana espero poder subir los dos de costumbre.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a JK y a sus amigos.

**Capítulo 13**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius, Narcissa y Lily entraron al pasillo que daba a la recepción para encontrarse con la Profesora McGonagall y el director Dumbledore quien miraba perplejo a un ceñudo Severus Snape.

"Bienvenidos a la Mansión Malfoy, Profesores." Lucius les dio la bienvenida y los guiaba a todos a donde tomarían el almuerzo antes de que se intercambiaran maleficios. Se instalaron en las sillas y esperaron a que se sirviera la comida. Por supuesto, las conversaciones comenzaron enseguida.

"Estoy muy ansioso por ver a Harry, Lily." Comenzó Dumbledore, "Fawkes me aseguró que "el polluelo más pequeño había sido sanado" y tu dijiste que él no había recibido ningún daño. Simplemente no puedo entender como lograste eso."

Lily sonrió y miró a Severus, él se encogió de hombros en respuesta – dándole tácito permiso para que dijera lo que ella gustara. Minerva, al menos ella, había captado el silencioso intercambio, preguntándose cómo habían vuelto a ser lo suficientemente cercanos como para poder comunicarse sin palabras.

"El daño causado por el repudio familiar puede ser negado si el niño es reclamado por alguien que se preocupe por él, aceptándolo en su familia y su corazón. Aunque esto debe hacerse inmediatamente después del repudio para que funcione" explicó Lily.

Albus la miró sorprendido: "Nunca había oído hablar de eso. Has tenido mucha suerte de encontrar a alguien tan rápidamente, Lily." La miro, expectante, obviamente, deseaba que nombrara al hombre.

Minerva resopló, para ella, las piezas ya habían caído en su lugar, al menos con facilidad. " ¿Realmente no puedes adivinar, Albus, que él está sentado en esta mesa?"

Albus finalmente lo capto y se quedo mirando asombrado a Severus, todos los demás rieron entre dientes, excepto Severus que apretaba los dientes con rabia. Todo lo que Severus podía ver era que Dumbledore, una vez más, lo había considerado tan indigno que no lo había tomado en cuenta. Albus abrió la boca, agravando aun más su error.

" ¿Eso es sabio, Lily?" Pregunto Albus lentamente, pensando que seguramente Severus Snape, de toda la gente, jamás querría tener nada que ver con el hijo de James Potter, o ex hijo?

El temperamento de Severus – suprimido durante casi una década en cuanto al director refería –hirvió cerca de la superficie. Se puso de pie y le gruño " ¿Por qué no retomamos esto en la habitación de a lado, director" su voz termino en un siseo de rabia.

Albus, acostumbrado a que lo llamara con ese tono, lo siguió a la biblioteca a lado del comedor. Severus se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó.

" ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar la decisión de Lily de entregarme el cuidado del bienestar de Harry?" estaba furioso. "Tu siempre me has subestimado. Durante años me destaque en los estudios, obteniendo las mejores notas en todo. Superé a los Ravenclaw de mi año. Tomé 11 EXTASIS – 9 Extraordinarios y 2 supera las expectativas. Los maestros de pociones, literalmente, luchan por tenerme como su aprendiz. Tengo una Maestría en pociones – soy el más joven en siglos, pero todo esto no significa nada, porque tú piensas que me fui al lado oscuro desde que baje del tren en en mi primer año." La diatriba de Severus bajo aun tono herido "Probablemente ni si quera has pensado que yo no estaba marcado, me diste por perdido del camino de la luz mucho antes de que me hubiera graduado".

Albus palideció considerablemente. "Soy muy consciente de que te he tratado de una manera muy pobre durante tus años en Hogwarts. No puedo expresar adecuadamente en palabras cuanto me arrepiento por eso ahora." Los ojos de Severus se abrieron ante esta admisión, pero aun había mas por venir. Albus se aclaró la garganta, buscando las palabras adecuadas. "No hay nada que pueda hacer para corregir todo el sufrimiento que pasaste allí – sobre todo cuando había estado en mis manos detenerlo. Te doy mucho crédito por tu perseverancia, lo hiciste muy bien. Si tú dices que evadiste la trampa de Voldemort, yo lo creo. Se que no hice nada para que sientas que el lado de la luz es digno para seguirlo. Sin embargo, mi preocupación con respecto a Harry es que su relación se vea afectada por el odio, justamente, ganado por su padre."

Severus tampoco encontraba las palabras para contestar a todo, pero no calló "Harry es de Lily y eso es más que suficiente para mí. El hechizo de reclamo lo ha hecho mío ahora. Potter ya no concierne nada en este asunto."

Albus asintió, "Entonces, por favor, disculpa mi pregunta."

Severus asintió y marcharon de nuevo a la mesa del almuerzo donde todos los observaron, en busca de hechizos, maldiciones o conjuros. Lucius soltó un bufido de disgusto al no hallar ninguno. Lily estaba infeliz, su estado de ira se había elevado, pero si Severus estaba satisfecho, ella lo estaba. Narcissa y Minerva, sin embargo, estaban contentas con el resultado – el calmado aire entre Severus y Albus solo podía ser algo bueno.

Albus miró a Lily con pesar "Por favor, ingora mi anterior pregunta, Lily." Ella asintió con la cabeza, y Albus se volvió hacia el lugar donde estaba Lucius. "Estoy preparando un proyecto bastante grande, pero antes de entrar en detalles, ¿puedo suponer que usted no apoya a Lord Voldemort?"

Varios se estremecieron ante el uso del nombre del Señor Oscuro. Lucius se volvío hacia el director y le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, para que el supiera que decía la verdad cuando dijo: "No, no lo hago. Fui marcado contra mi voluntad, pero no he estado en la presencia del Señor Oscuro desde ese día". Lucius odiaba la Legilimancia, pero en ocasiones era útil, como ahora, para convencer a de que él no era un Mortífago.

Albus asintió y continuó. "Me doy cuenta de que la casa Slytherin se ha convertido en una persona non grata en Hogwarts. Quiero cambiar eso." Los demás interrumpieron su comida para verlo con asombro. "Necesito ayudarlos a reintegrarse de nuevo en un estatus de igualdad a las demás Casas. Ravenclaw siempre se ha mantenido por su cuenta, pero Huffelpuff podría ser impulsado también. Antes que nada, tenemos que dar a los niños de Slytherin personas a las que puedan acudir en busca de ayuda si son presionados para unirse a los Mortífagos".

Severus fue el primero que se recupero de la conmoción general. "Entonces primero es necesario sustituir a Slughorn, su pequeño 'slugclub' ya que es bastante elitista, aunque todas las casas son bienvenidas -. Tienes que encontrar a alguien que apoye a los Slytherin, a TODOS los Slytherin."

"Sinistra podría ser una buena opción. Aún es joven, pero creo que ella estará a la altura. Es muy inteligente." Lucius se habia sentido un poco estupefacto, al principio, pero aun asi estaba listo para entrar a luchar en nombre de sus compañeros Slytherin. "Yo pienso, que un descarado acto público ayudaría a mostrarle a la gente lo que usted quiere demostrar".

"Si, he estado haciendo una larga lista con mi personal, de los cambios que se deben ver y hacer para que los Slytherins sean tratados bien. Pero mi acto inicial para sorprender a todos, incluso a Minerva." Él le sonrió cuando ella levantó la ceja. "No he tomado ningun aprendiz en Transfiguración desde que asumí el cargo como director. Hay un prefecto de Slytherin en séptimo que es bastante brillante, Minerva puede dar fe de ello." Ella asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra. "Probablemente lo recuerden – Su nombre es Gregori Prince, voy a ofrecerle ser mi aprendiz. Eso debería comenzar los cambios bastante bien…"

Hubo un momento de aturdidor silencio. Después todos su alrededor estaban asintiendo con la cabeza. Para una relación maestro-aprendiz era necesario tener un alto. Si eso no era capaz de convencer que Albus tenía fe en los Slytherin (o al menos en un Slytherin), nada lo haría.

Narcissa se volvió hacia Severus "Gregori es un pariente tuyo, Severus?"

Los otros voltearon a verlo con curiosidad. Severus hizo una mueca de incomodidad. "Mi madre era una Prince, pero me he encontrado con muy pocos. Su padre no estaba contento conmigo, ya que odiaba a mi padre – con justa razón. Un primo de mi madre fue quien heredó, Gregori es su hijo, creo. El estaba dos años detrás de mí, y nosotros solo nos ignorábamos mutuamente."

Los Gryffindor lo miraron desconcertados ante esto, pero los otros Slytherin simplemente asintieron, - comprendían que a veces era mejor vitar un enfrentamiento no deseado simplemente fingiendo que el otro no existía.

El almuerzo que había sido interrumpido frecuentemente por fin concluyó, y todos se dirigieron a la guardería, donde un elfo entretenía a los bebés agitando los juguetes y haciendo muecas.

Lily dejo a Harry en los brazos de Minerva que chasqueaba la lengua al tiempo que Albus se asomaba sobre su hombro y agitaba la varita sobre el por unos momentos. Finalmente se enderezó y sonrió satisfecho. "No puedo encontrar ningún daño en absoluto." Lily y Severus suspiraron con alivio, ellos esperaban que así fuera.

Los profesores se despidieron – Minerva tenia la última clase de la tarde aun por enseñar, y Albus tenía montones de papeles que revisar. Narcissa sugirió otro almuerzo el sábado para "más estrategia". Rieron un poco y estuvieron de acuerdo. Severus, lamentablemente, también se fue. Sus empleadores eran indulgentes – seguían teniendo la esperanza de que se quedara después de que su contrato finalizara en diciembre, pero él no deseaba presionar demasiado.

Lily y los Malfoy se acomodaron para pasar una tarde agradable. Planearon como conseguir acomodar a Lily en Briarfrost durante el resto de la semana, y las salas a la que irían – con Albus, el sábado.

Y pronto, Lily tenia la esperanza de persuadir a severus para convertirse en un elemento permanente en su hogar.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

La semana pasó volando para todos. Lily se mudó a la Mansión Brairfrost, felizmente instalada y celebrando, por haber atontado a Severus la noche del jueves con una cena a la luz de las velas, y después un poco de besuqueo en el sofá nuevo. Los Malfoy se consolaban pensando sobre que sus invitados s dejaban la mesa del comedor para tener sexo – mucho al horror de los elfos domésticos.

El abogado de James redacto el acuerdo prenupcial en una enmarañada pesadilla de tantos nudos legales que la señorita Peverell no tendría esperanza de arruinarse la vida. Sylvia habia firmado con alegría, ya que ella no tenía ninguna intención de dejar a James, nunca le dejaría fuera de sus garras.

James estaba un poco decepcionado con los otros merodeadores. Un Vociferador de Remus después de haber realizado el repudio de Harry le había dejado en claro que ya no era un amigo. Una nota de Sirius que habia sido mas lastimera que acusadora – James se figuraba que con el tiempo entendería que habia hecho lo correcto hacer al cortar con Lily y su mocoso, y cuando lo comprendiera tendría a su mejor amigo de regreso. Esperanzadoramente con el tiempo Sirius seria nuevamente su mejor hombre.

Peter era el único que permanecía firmemente en la esquina de James.

Peter se habia dejado ver el martes después del trabajo y había sido recibido con alivio. El merodeador "si , señor" con el que siempre podía contar con estar de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que James decía, y había elevado admirablemente el decaído espíritu de James.

Sirius esquivó a su amigo en el ministerio; feliz por haber terminado en una sección diferente.

Regulus pasó la mayor parte de la semana enviando recados para Voldemort, por desgracia, no tardaría en ser algo desastroso.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A / N lo hice! Yo maté al dragón del bloque de los escritores!

* * *

Espero que la historia les este encantando tanto como a mi. Por favor no olviden comentar.


	14. Chapter 14: La profecía

**Capitulo 14**

**Disclaimer:** yo sigo diciendo, que no es mío, es de JK!

A/N: Alerta Voldemort!

Regulus permaneció nerviosamente atrás de Voldemort, mientras el Señor Oscuro se paseaba delante de su trono. Regulus había estado esperando volver con sus amigos, pero había sido convocado día tras día, en lugar de eso. Él había estado en la Mansión Riddle lo que él veía una eternidad, escuchando a Voldemort divagar sobre planes a futuro y otras cosas de interés para él. Esperaba que el traslado a la Mansión Briarfost haya ido bien, y tenía la esperanza de ver a su ahijado Draco, y al que pronto también sería su ahijado, Harry.

Soltó un suspiro. Esperaba que Severus finalmente tuviera su oportunidad de ser feliz. Sabía que el que Lily renovara su amistad poco antes de la graduación de Hogwarts era la única razón por la que Severus no había recibido la marca oscura en un principio, y después de haber visto lo que le habían hecho a Lucius para que fuera un Mortífago, complemento el conjunto. A menudo envidiaba a Severus por lograr escapar al hecho de convertirse en un Mortífago. Pronto se había hecho evidente que las promesas de poder de Voldemort significaban solo 'poder para el Señor Oscuro', no para sus seguidores. Regulus suspiró de nuevo, era una pena que se hubiera dado cuenta después de que Él había tomado la marca, no se dio cuenta de la verdad hasta que fue tarde, ya estaba en hundido en el asunto.

Voldemort pronto llego al verdadero punto por que el solicito la presencia de Regulus ese viernes. "He escuchado que nuestro querido director Dumbledore debe buscar un reemplazo para el profesor de Adivinación." El señor Oscuro bufó "el viejo maestro junto a una Ravenclaw hija de muggles han encontrado una manera de hacer una gran riqueza para ellos-. Como adivinadores en un '900 servicio telefónico' lo que sea que significa." El se paseó un poco más y continuó "He descubierto que Dumbledore va a entrevistar al reemplazo esta noche en el Caldero Chorreante. Sybil Trelawney intentara obtener esa posición, se dice que ella es un fraude, pero quiero saber si eso es verdad o si Albus sabe algo que nosotros no. Tu iras a espiar esa entrevista y me reportaras todo."

Regulus asintió cansadamente, obviamente se trataba de otra pérdida de tiempo. Todo mundo sabía que Sybil era una chiflada, Voldemort no podía creer que ella fuera otra cosa. Bien, al menos el lo haría para ser libre para poder reunirse con sus amigos y ponerse al corriente con las noticias.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Los Malfoy y Severus se reunieron en casa de Lily el viernes por la noche para cenar, tenían la esperanza de que Regulus pudiera unirse a ellos, pero parecía que iba a llegar tarde. Estaban sentados en el salón, tomando unas bebidas calientes y discutiendo el bautizo de Harry, que por supuesto, había sido postergado hasta noviembre, para que los nuevos padrinos pudieran ser elegidos.

Ya le habían pedido a Narcissa y a Regulus, quienes habían estado felizmente de acuerdo. Estaban contentos discutiendo detalles de menor importancia cuando el flu sonó y Regulus tropezó en la habitación, con ojos salvajes y balbuceando incoherencias.

Se tambaleó hacia adelante, con los ojos fijos en Lily "Por favor, Lily, perdóname … No quise decir… Yo nunca se lo hubiera dicho, lo juro" Regulus se tiró de rodillas delante de ella y comenzó a llorar. "Lo siento, por favor…".

Los Malfoy se pararon, mirándose unos a otros con alarma. Lily dejo a Harry en manos de Severus y tomo las manos de Regulus "no entiendo Reg, dime que es lo que está mal."

Regulus jadeo un par de veces y luego la miró con pavor "Yo te he matado, a ti y a Harry." Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante eso y Severus se destaco, sacando rápidamente su varita. Regulus no se dio cuenta. "El Señor Oscuro me envió a espiar a Albus mientras el entrevistaba a Sybil Trelawney para ser profesora de Adivinación, mucha gente – todo mundo sabe que es una loca." Explicó desesperadamente. "Los escuche hablar, y de repente ella comenzó a hablar con una voz espeluznante y al parecer que era una profecía." Se detuvo y jadeó con angustia. "Pensé que era una gran broma, la loca Sybil, convenientemente tenía una profecía a mitad de su entrevista. Sólo oí la primera parte, Tom me pilló escuchando y me lanzó fuera. Dumbledore nunca supo que yo estaba ahí." Su voz se hizo más dura, y jadeo con otro sollozo "Yo regresé con el Señor Oscuro y se lo dije – le dije que era un gran engaño. Pero él se tomo muy en serio, a pesar de que solo fue la primera parte de la profecía lo que escuche."

Todos lo miraron con temor " ¿Y que decía, Reg?" consiguió preguntar Lucius.

"Aquél que tiene el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido en la muerte del séptimo mes" Regulus lo había susurrado con angustia.

Lily cerró los ojos horrorizada. "No le tomará mucho tiempo fijar la mira en Harry. Me preocupa quien más se ajustara a los criterios." Su voz sonaba muerta.

Severus aferro a Harry y miró sus bellos ojos. Había comenzado a creer que podría tener una familia con Lily y su, recién reclamado, hijo. Ahora las tres veces condenado Voldemort amenazaba con dañarla. Se alegró de haber escapado a la tentación de unirse a él. Se estremeció. ¿ Y si el hubiera estado a su servicio y le hubiera encomendado esta tarea en lugar de Regulus? Su mente retrocedió ante el horror de cualquier posibilidad de traicionar a Lily, ni siquiera por accidente.

Se volvió hacia el doloroso cuadro frente a él.

" ¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Severus?" Lily lo miró con angustia.

"Vamos a pasar a la clandestinidad. Nadie sabe donde estas, a excepción de las personas en esta sala, Albus y Minerva. Lo mantendremos de esa manera, hasta que sepamos como derrotar a ese bastardo" Se miraron fijamente. "Bueno, es obvio que es derrotable o no se podría predecir que un bebe lo hará." Todos se echaron a reír, un poco histéricamente.

" ¡Fidelius!" casi gritó Lucius. "los pondremos bajo Fidelius. Nadie podría romper eso. "Ellos sonrieron con alivio.

Regulus miro a Lily con lágrimas aun en sus ojos, " ¿Puedes perdonarme?"

Lily tiró para levantarlo. "Por supuesto, Regulus, no lo hiciste a propósito. Yo nunca habría esperado que el gran y malo Señor Oscuro creyera en una profecía, mucho menos en un fragmento."

"Albus estará aquí mañana, entonces lo haremos." Dijo Severus después de que los otros se habían retirado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Me alegro de no haber mandado todavía las invitaciones para el bautizo." Ambos rieron con entusiasmo y se abrazaron. Ellos saldrían de esto, de alguna manera.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus estaba horrorizado ante la noticia al día siguiente, estaba entre maldecir o consolar al obviamente miserable Regulus Black. Estuvo acorde con la idea del Fidelius y el hacer a Severus el guardián secreto por ahora. Regulus había aprendido Oclumancia desde su infancia, enseñado por su madre. Albus probó sus escudos y pronunció que eran excelentes. Entonces el podría espiar para ellos y averiguar lo que pudiera.

Lily, afortunadamente estaba deseando tener un monton de tiempo libre para investigar la ruptura de las maldiciones y no se negó a la perspectiva de un corto excilio, no le molestaba.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Albus regreso via flu a su despacho y llamo a Gregori Prince a su oficina. Él llego, mirándolo cautelosamente.

El director había estado actuando extraño últimamente. Había anunciado que "el acoso escolar no sería tolerado por más tiempo y si ellos no sabían lo que era que debían preguntarle a sus Jefes de Casa."

Para rematar, cuando algunos Gryffindors habían acorralado a un Slytherin unos minutos más tarde, la Profesora McGonagall les quito puntos y los alumnos quisieron apelar con el Director, esté les había dado un severo sermón y añadido una detención como castigo.

Albus le había extendido la oferta de convertirlo en aprendiz a un aturdido Gregori. Él tartamudeo un momento y luego preguntó: " ¿Es en serio?"

"Por supuesto, mi muchacho. No tienes por qué decidirlo en este momento. No podría comenzar antes de los EXTASIS, de cualquier manera. Pero piensa en ello y me lo dejas saber. Si tienes alguna pregunta, por supuesto, puedes venir y preguntar en cualquier momento." Albus le sonrió mientras lo despedía.

Durante la cena Gregori le dijo a sus amigos lo que le había sido ofrecido. Al poco tiempo, claro, toda la escuela sabía que Albus Dumbledore le había ofrecido el puesto de aprendiz a un Slytherin.

Los Ravenclaw habían investigado como comprobar por la maldición Imperius. Los Gryffindor mandaron lechuzas a sus padres para averiguar si era posible que los Prince tuvieran material para chantajear al Director. Los Hufflepuffs eran demasiado amables para pensar mal y se limitaron a sonreír por la buena fortuna de Gregori.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Las noticias de que Voldemort podría estar detrás de Harry y/o Neville –hijo de otros miembros de la Orden, Frank y Alice Longbottom- fueron llevadas por Albus rápidamente a la Orden del Fénix. Él menciono que tenía un espía entre las filas de mortifagos, lo que fue recibido con alivio.

Albus explicó lo de la profecía y lo que Voldemort había entendido de la parte de ella, cuidadosamente omitió como se había enterado de ello.

James Potter había informado con frialdad a los miembros de la Orden que Harry, en lo que a él refería, ya no era de su incumbencia y no necesitaba compadecerse de él. Estaba por casarse de nuevo en unos días y no deseaba tener recuerdos de su vida anterior.

Los Longbottom decidieron irse a vivir a casa de la madre de Frank, porque la mansión de Augusta era antigua y estaba bien protegida. Y si Voldemort lograba romper las barreras, Augusta era capaz de retarlo y ganar.

La reunión termino con la esperanza de que el espía pudiera tener más información útil.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

James Potter volvió a casarse el día de Halloween, lo que genero algunas bromas irreverentes por parte de Severus y los Malfoy. Lily volteó los ojos, y dijo estar alegre de que ahora fuera el problema de otra persona.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A / N: Me gusta opiniones; Pista, pista!


	15. Chapter 15: Reunion en la Casa Campestre

**Capitulo 15**

Disclaimer: Solo juego con Harry y compañía – voy a ponerlo de nuevo cuando haya terminado.

La casa campestre de Dubledore en Londres era como cualquier casa mágica londinense. Invisible a los muggles, resguardada hasta casi de la muerte, y un dolor de cabeza para el ministerio – que temían que el hogar olvidado se fuera visto por los muggles que se preguntarían como había un edificio de siglos de antigüedad y nunca antes lo hubieran notado antes.

El 22 de Cranston Circle habia sido propiedad de los Dumbledore desde la década de 1700, pero había sido vendida cuando el padre de Albus fue enviado a Azkaban. Percival fue el hijo menor de un hijo menor, los bolsillos no estaban lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir la caída tan dura, y las otras ramas de la familia Dumbledore dieron un paso muy grande lejos de ellos cuando se enteraron que los cargos habían sido por 'atacar muggles'.

Después de la muerte de sus hermanas, Albus había empezado a pujar grandes sumas de dinero – lo que obtenía de su descubrimiento de los usos mágicos de la sangre de dragón mientras aun era aprendiz de Flames – había pensado para restaurar algunas pertenencias de la familia. Fue sólo después de que había comprado la casa campestre y recuperado algunos de los antiguos muebles, que se dio cuenta de que la restauración de la casa no restauraría a su familia. Aberforth todavía no lo había perdonado, y no sabía que había sido de las otras ramas de la familia. Albus no se molestó en preguntar por la casa campestre en Mould-on-the-Wold. Si la casa campestre resonaba en el silencio, y entonces se volvía intolerable.

Por desgracia, ya que bateaba para su propio equipo, era poco probable que pudiera llenar la casa con niños.

El director miro alrededor del gran comedor. La Orden había comenzado a utilizar la casa campestre como cuartel general desde hace varios años, el había dado la bienvenida a la intrusión, ya que le dio algo que hacer a los elfos y así el lugar no se sentía como algo parecido a un museo. Ya esta diciembre y los elfos estaban empezando a decorar para la temporada de Navidad.

Esta noche iba a ser muy importante. Él iba a introducir a algunos de los nuevos miembros.

*** A principios de semana***

Lucius estaba exhausto y esta reunión aun no había siquiera comenzado. Habían pasado semanas tratando de convencer a Dumbledore de que él podía manejar al Ministro Fudge. Claro, el hombre era un egoísta cobarde e idiota – pero eso era lo bello de eso. Si, solamente Lucius Malfoy sabía cómo manejar a este tipo de políticos.

Él, Regulus y Albus acababan de tener una reunión con Amelia Bones y Alastor Moody; habían revelado sus marcas oscuras y tomado Veritaserum. A continuación, le habían explicado que Regulus era un espía y que Lucius había sido marcado en contra de su voluntad. Moody les había interrogado sin descanso, pero al final les había creído. Habían tomado recuerdos para el Pensadero y realizado juramentos inquebrantables para elaborar la inmunidad judicial. Los papeles terminaron guardados en el archivador de la oficina de Madame Bones, en el cajón que no se molestaba por morder – simplemente terminarían en una celda del MLE si no tenias la contraseña.

Ellos habían decidido mantener la identidad de Regulus en secreto en precaución por el 'labios sueltos' del ministro. Así Albus, Lucius y los dos Aurores se reunieron con Fudge. Se había decidido que Lucius haría la mayor parte de la conversación.

Cordialidades fueron intercambiadas y luego Lucius dirigió la atención al negocio. "Mi estimado Cornelius, Albus y yo necesitamos de tu ayuda." Albus se puso rígido; no entendía de este tipo de estrategias. Lucius le explicó como Abraxas lo había arrastrado frente a Voldemort para marcarlo, mientras el ministro lo escuchaba con horror. "Moody y Amelia han tomado mis declaraciones y copiado mis memorias, pero me las arreglé para conseguirles un espía. Ellos serán capaces de obtener información de las filas de mortífagos, pero hay que tener un juramento de parte suya para asegurarlo a él." Fudge dio alegremente su juramento, después de todo, se trataba de un gran golpe. "Estoy muy agradecido por su apoyo, Cornelius." Lucius sonrió, mientras Fudge le sonreía felizmente.

"Usted sabe, por supuesto, que estoy en la Junta Directiva en Hogwarts." Continuó Lucius "Albus y yo deseamos poner fin a la presión de reclutamiento que está teniendo lugar en las Cuatro Casas. Nosotros, claro, sabemos que su apoyo sería de gran valor."

Cornelius parecía muy satisfecho. "Claro, usted puede contar con mi apoyo." Su cara cambio a una expresión severamente afectada. "Nuestros hijos deben ser protegidos a toda cosa."

Albus tomo la señal para meter su chuchara. Lucius habia sido firme en que Albus le asegurara a Fudge que no tenía planes ni deseos de tomar la posición de Ministro de Magia. "Por supuesto, vamos a mantenerte informado de cualquier proyecto, y claro que daremos la bienvenida a sus ideas." Albus hizo su mejor intento de sonar cansado y tal vez un poco abrumado… "Entre el Wizengamot y ser Director estoy a punto de salir por pies. He considerado renunciar a una posición u otra, no sé cómo le hace usted para manejar el cargo de Ministro – debe de estar aun más ocupado que yo" Albus hizo todo lo posible para mirar a Fudge con admiración.

Cornelius se hincho y parecía abochornado por la alabanza. "Delegar es la clave – encontrar buenos trabajadores y delegar!"

"Todos le hemos dicho lo mismo – el está tomando un aprendiz, finalmente." Lucius le dijo con seriedad. "Tal vez un asistente o dos podrían ser de ayuda."

"Es una espléndida idea" Logro farfullar Albus. "Debería mirar más de cerca."

La reunión con Fudge terminó, finalmente lo habían convencido de que Albus no estaba detrás de su trabajo. Amelia y Moody habían tenido una buena risa, Lucius ya no debía temer a Azkaban y el orgullo de Albus habia recibido un pequeño golpe.

********* De regreso a Cranston Circle ******

Albus negó con la cabeza. No todos estarían contentos con la presencia de Lucius y Severus.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

La Orden estaba parcialmente reunida cuando Lily llego con Harry por vía flú. Ella y James se habían estado ignorando deliberadamente en las últimas reuniones, para evitar escenas desagradables. Se había decidido que los Malfoy y Severus llegarían por separado, después de ella, ni siquiera los miembros de la Orden debían saber que estaban familiarizados. Habia un topo en la Orden – estaban seguros de ello, por lo que era de suma importancia mantener el secreto en cuanto a donde vivía y a quienes veía.

Ella fue a la habitación contigua que servía de guardería para los niños de la Orden y entablo conversación con Molly. La mujer era una verdadera mina de información en lo que respecta a niños. Molly habia tenido a su hijo número seis – al que llamaron Ron en marzo. Colocó la sillita de Harry a lado de la de él y un elfo doméstico se escabullo para mimar a los dos niños.

Lily sintió cuando Molly se ponía rígida y miraba hacia la puerta. Efectivamente, Narcissa había entrado llevando a Draco. Lily sonrió como si la mujer fuera una mera conocida. "Hola Narcissa, había oído que habría nuevos miembros." Molly se quedo sin aliento por la sorpresa.

"Sí" respondió Narcissa "Somos una sorpresa, lo sé, pero Lucius y yo no tenemos ninguna intención de vivir bajo el yugo de Señores Oscuros, o dejar que Draco sea esclavizado con la marca oscura."

Molly cedió ante eso, ser padres protectores era algo que ella comprendía. "Es un niño muy bonito. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Y pronto entablaron un intercambio habitual de las historias de los bebés, una choqueada Alice se les había unido. Pronto los cuatro bebes fueron acomodados en una línea de sillitas con un extático elfo a su cuidado, después de que fueran llamadas a la reunión de la Orden y se unieran en el comedor. Lily, cuidándose de hacerle ojitos de borrego a Severus, se sentó entre Alice y Narcissa.

La reunión comenzó un poco surrealista, con Moody defendiendo de todo corazón a Lucius Malfoy.

Diciéndole a la Orden de su interrogatorio bajo Veritaseru. Finalmente todos reconocieron que tal vez podría ser de ayuda a la causa. Moody estaba entusiasmado de que el Ministro Fudge estaba atado en donde, si no podía ser útil, al menos no dañaría a la Orden.

El paquete se pasó a Severus, quien descubrió su brazo sin marcar a la asombrada multitud. James y Sirius lanzaron hechizo tras hechizo, tratando de revelar una marca que no existía. Finalmente Albus le llamo fuertemente la atención e incluso Moody les dijo que lo dejaran, en ese mismo instante.

La información del espía fue discutida. Su nombre permaneció en secreto. Una lista de Mortifagos que le fue dada a los Aurores; para que pudieran retransmitir los nombres cuidadosamente al ministerio.

La reunión finamente terminó y la cena fue servida por unos felices elfos. James se aseguró de que todos supieran acerca de su bella esposa embarazada y que él y ella se moverían a la Mansión Potter a unos pocos kilómetros del Valle de Godric. Lily reprimió una sonrisa y guiño ante el Severus que había volteado los ojos.

Todos se retiraron por via flú o se desaparecieron justo antes de la medianoche y Albus suspiró feliz. El sonido de los bebés y las conversaciones sonando a través de la casa habia sido música para sus oídos. Aseguró a los desesperados elfos que no habría otra reunión pronto. Luego se retiro vía flú a de regreso a su oficina, preguntándose si habia alguna manera de adoptar cuando eras mayor de 100 años de edad.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A / N los escritores bloque dragón llamado de su hermano el dragón RL y me mantuvieron lejos de la computadora para el día. Finalmente salieron a molestar a otra persona.


	16. Chapter 16: Gemelos?

**Lamento tanto que estas semanas he estado interrumpiendo la subida de capítulos, la verdad me ha costado bastante adaptarme a mi nueva rutina y me he entretenido con otras cosas, discúlpenme. Mientras me organizo con el tiempo, intentare subir al menos un capitulo por semana.**

Nuevamente me disculpo.

Disfruten el capitulo. 

* * *

**Capitulo** **16**

**Nota de la Traductora:** Sé que he cometido algunos errores ortográficos, pero a partir del capítulo 10, tengo una beta que me ayudara a evitarlo. La verdad, traducir no es tan sencillo como parece, espero que les guste la historia.

**Disclaimer: **Sólo pedí prestado mis personajes favoritos – Los devolveré a JK mayormente ilesos.

Lily fulminó al musculoso y de buen ver, brazo izquierdo que se extendía delante de ella. No es que ella se preocupara por su atractivo – que lo era, después de todo estaba unido a Lucius Malfoy, y él estaba firmemente adherido a Narcissa. No, el problema era la marca oscura que permanecía obstinadamente unida al brazo.

Ella la escaneo con la mirada una vez más, con ira desconcertada por lo intrincada que era la marca. Hubiera sido un hechizo magistralmente admirable si no fuera por el malévolo uso que le pusieron. Lucius había sido consciente de la drenación de poder que daba lugar. Las barreras mágicas de la Mansión Malfoy habían humedecido la magia de la marca oscura y la fuga era parecida a un mero goteo, pero como la mayoría de los magos él estaba enfurecido por eso.

Lily suspiró y se echo hacia atrás, había estado estudiando la marca durante semanas y sentía que sabía tanto de ella como era posible. Albus y Minerva lo miraron superficialmente y estaban de acuerdo con sus conclusiones. Lucius la miró con suavidad – él nunca había tenido mucha esperanza de poder librarse de la marca.

"Bueno, tenías razón – no puedo romperla. Sin embargo, creo que puedo bloquearlo- … Al menos en su mayoría." Lucius la miró complacido. "Tus barreras que bloquean gran parte de la marca me dieron la pista. Si pudiéramos imitarlas con runas y colocarlas en una pulsera o algo parecido, tendrías una 'barrera portátil' y no tendrías que preocuparte tanto cuando tengas que dejar la Mansión" Lucius se animó ante esto. Ocasionalmente Voldemort escuchaba cuando Lucius salía de la mansión y enviaba mortifagos para intentar capturarlo o torturarlo a través de la marca.

Hablaron de las barreras y las runas, haciendo planes en pergamino hasta que la cena fue anunciada. El pequeño grupo de conspiradores se reunió para la cena en la Mansión Malfoy, para discutir lo último. Regulus había sido muy vacilante, en un primer momento no podía crees que fuera realmente bienvenido. Después del bautizo, cuando él y Narcissa fueron nombrados padrinos de Harry, finalmente se había dado cuenta de que en verdad su error había sido perdonado.

El bautizo se llevo a cabo a mediados de noviembre y había ido bien, según recordaba Lily. El director estaba contento de tener una excusa para abrir la casa campestre. Había quedado en un número pequeño de invitados –solo aquellos que ya sabían dónde estaban Lily y Harry. Amelia Bones formaba parte de ese número. También habían invitado a Remus. Ella le había enviado una lechuza, y le daba la sensación de que podía confiar, al menos, un poco en él, pero no tanto como para darle la dirección de la Mansión Briarfrost. Remus se había sorprendido por ver a los Malfoy, pero no por la presencia de Seveurs. Había tenido semanas para preguntarse quién podría estar ayudando a Lily y el nombre de Severus había estado en la parte superior de la lista. Remus se había enterado de que Lily y Severus habían reanudado tentativamente su amistad en la escuela, y el esperaba que se hubieran mantenido en contacto.

Remus había jurado guardar el secreto y se comprometió a actuar como sorprendido cuando los introdujeran en la próxima reunión de la Orden. Las miradas en las otras tres caras de los merodeadores valdrían la pena, se reiría mucho. Lily negó con la cabeza en el recuerdo – algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. Remus había sido, obviamente, gratificado por la frustración de James y Sirius la noche anterior, cuando no pudieron encontrar ninguna marca en Severus.

Sirius, por supuesto, había reanudado la amistad con James. Pero sus ojos estaban más abiertos ahora, y ya no veía a James como un ser perfecto. Lily se alegro de que Remus pudiera mantener actualizados sobre James y compañía. –Así podía evitar sentirse nerviosa a su alrededor.

Albus y Severus arribaron un poco tarde, era el primer sábado de diciembre y no era un fin de semana afortunando en Hogsmeade. El par estaba susurrando de forma excitada mientras tomaban sus asientos. "Tenemos una propuesta para ti, Remus" Remus levantó la vista, sorprendido. "Severus tiene una poción que ha estado trabajando, desde sus años en Hogwarts. Él está seguro de que le permitirá mantener su mente humana a un hombre lobo durante el cambio. Si esto fuera así, podemos ir al ministerio con ello." Se volvió Lucius; "Espero que pueda convencer a Cornelius de disminuir las restricciones a los hombres lobos estaría en su mejor interés. Me gustaría poder ser capaz de contratar a Remus como asistente, si estaba dispuesto, o la vez el ministro los podría contratar como enlace con los 'lobos'."

Remus parecía como si fuera a desmayarse por todos los shocks que acababa de recibir. Lucius asintió lentamente con la cabeza. "La mayoría de los países no son tan restrictivos como el nuestro. Vamos a tener que asegurarnos de que él crea que es su idea, pero creo que podría ser factible."

Severus estaba muy ocupado agachando la cabeza ante todas las sonrisas radiantes que estaban dirigidas a él. Minerva había acariciado su brazo en apoyo, por Merlín! ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de que se había inspirado en su terror por enfrentar a un hombre lobo en si quinto año? Tal vez eso no les importaba.

Albus, Lucius y Remus se retiraron al estudio con bebidas después de la cena para complotar. Las mujeres corrieron a la guardería para admirar a los bebés. Dejando a Regulus y Severus jugando ajedrez mágico en la sala y insultando al Señor Oscuro y los merodeadores por igual medida.

La tarde-noche termino con todo el mundo sintiéndose algo presumido. Aunque Narcissa tenía una bomba mas para dejar caer, anunciando que ella y Lucius serían los orgullosos padres de gemelos en el próximo julio. Lucius estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera respondió a los chistes subidos de tono que los invitados le hicieron cuando salían. Se las arregló lo suficiente como para comprobar en el comedor la tabla de los hechizos de fertilidad de camino a la cama.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus y Lily regresaron via flú a Briarfrost con Harry, ambos aun se reían de la reacción de Lucius ante el anuncio de Narcissa. Lily se sintió un poco celosa.

Severus esperó en el sofá mientras Lily colocaba a Harry dormido en su cuna. Trataba de recordar el discurso que había pensado y busco la pequeña cajita en su bolsillo. Era muy importante para el hacerlo bien.

Lily regresó y se sentó junto a él, tomó su rostro pálido y comenzó a preocuparse. " ¿Estás bien Sev?"

Se aclaró la garganta "Si, solo… necesito que me escuches por un momento." Lily asintió un con cara de preocupación: "Mi contrato con Aubrey y Adriano en la botica termina el 31 de diciembre, tengo la intención de cumplir aun con pedidos para ellos y hacer pociones por contrato también. Una vez que empiece a hacer la porción para los hombres lobo, probablemente voy a hacerlo con ellos también. Pero no es necesario que tenga que hacerlo allí – puedo hacer mucho aquí en casa. Tengo la esperanza de que podamos hacer un hogar juntos, Lily." El se deslizo al suelo apoyándose en una rodilla y le ofreció la caja, " ¿Tomarías este anillo, Lily, como has tenido mi corazón por muchos años?"

Lily abrió la cajita y se quedo sin aliento ante el hermoso anillo de esmeraldas. Le echo los brazos al cuello y con un sonoro grito dijo "Sí, sí, sí… siento como si finalmente estoy donde pertenezco, como si me hubiera perdido antes y tú me encontraste."

"Te puedo asegurar que nunca dejare que te pierdas de mí otra vez" le susurró Severus. Y la besó profundamente.

" ¿Por qué no nos casamos en Año Nuevo – justo antes del Año Nuevo es un peldaño. Un nuevo comienzo juntos". Ella soltó una risita. "Sabes que Albus estará encantado de tener otra excusa para decorar la casa campestre."

Severus sonrió, no le importaba cuando lo hicieran siempre y cuando Lily fuera suya. "Te voy a dejar la planeación a ti, simplemente no le dejes a Albus el esquema de color." Ellos se rieron y celebraron con un poco de champán.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sirius se sentó en una mesa en Las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade, bebiendo whisky de fuego. Se había acostumbrado a venir a este lugar, después de los varios desastres en Octubre. Mientras que no fuera fin de semana en Hogsmeade, era bastante pacífico. Se sentía un poco a la deriva, y la culpa seguía pisándole los talones; además Rosmerta estaba aquí, y él deseaba pasarle un poco de antorcha a ella. (Nota Traductora: Entiendo que es como que le quiere dar fuego, o le parece atrayente, además de contarle sus problemas. No sé, esta frase traducida suena sin sentido, pero supongo que en ingles tiene mucho sentido).

El objeto de sus pensamientos de repente se dejó caer en la silla frente a él. "Bueno Sirius Black, que te ha llevado a frecuentar este lugar, y sin tu bola de amigos. ¿Cualquiera que sea el problema?" Sirius soltó una carcajada, pero la miró con recelo. "Puedo ser tan discreta como un sacerdote, señor Black, y en este momento tu eres mi único cliente."

Sirius vaciló, después le vertió a ella toda la triste historia de lo que sucedió en el club, el repudio posterior y el matrimonio con Sylvia con el nuevo pronto-a-ser-el-heredero-Potter.

Rosmerta lo miró boquiabierto de asombro. " ¡Gran Scot!" Se apresuro a convocar una botella de Ogden muy fino y una copa. "Esta tiene que ser la historia más triste que he escuchado en meses." Ella bebió la copa de un solo trago. "Un gran punto por Lily por quitarle la mitad de todo y darle una patada al borde" Ella miró la cara de mal humor de Sirius. "Es obvio que no todo se ve bien en esta historia, pero porque la cara tan larga ahora, después de varios meses?".

"Mir amigos han sido gran parte de mi vida desde que tenía dieciséis años, incluso antes. Cuando deje a la familia Black – Fui repudiado por no unirme a 'tú ya sabes quién' – ellos se convirtieron en mi familia. Remus hablaría conmigo, pero no quiere hablar con James o Peter. Peter está actuando raro y esta evitándome." Hizo una mueca "Y, yo era bienvenido a la casa Potter cuando James estaba casado con Lily, pero ahora James esta con Sylvia – soy bienvenido – pero no es lo mismo, el está alrededor y envuelto por ella y arreglando la vieja mansión – no hemos salido para nada desde que se volvió a casar."

Rosmerta rió. Sirius la miró inquisitivamente. "Trata de recordar cómo fue que la señorita Sylvia obtuvo a su marido – es poco probable que ella le permita pasear contigo y encuentre a otra joven ambiciosa, como ella?"

Sirius se tambaleo, Sylvia se figuraba que él era una mala influencia. Sirius tomo su bebida de un trago y se sirvió otra copa. Rosmerta lo observaba divertida – los hombres podían ser tan densos cuando se trataba de motivos de mujeres.

Sirius la miró, ella era siete años mayor que él, pero no lo parecía. "Así que Rose, mi amor, ¿Querrías salir conmigo a tomar una copa?" él volteo sus ojos hacia ella con timidez.

Rosmerta rió estrepitosamente. " ¡Tengo un pub, Sirius! ¿Por qué querría ir a tomar una copa?"

Sirius se sonrojó – aparentemente estaba más borracho de lo que creía. "Entonces, ¿Una buena cena?"

Ella lo miró especulativamente "Próximo miércoles, es cuando el lugar está muy tranquilo y el cantinero puede manejarlo. ¿A las 7?" Sirius asintió y le sonrió al retirarse.

Rosmerta rió y brindo a los Destinos. Una cena con un merodeador, el siguiente miércoles no sería nada tranquilo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A / N a nadie como Sirius / Rosmerta? Siempre pensé que necesitaba una mujer fuerte y más, o tal vez una dominatrix.

Nota de Traductora: Personalmente pienso que a Rosmerta la han puesto como una persona fuerte en el mundo del fandom, pero en los libros no me lo pareció. Igual y mi memoria me engaña, hace mucho que no leo los libros. Espero que les siga gustando la historia. Casi término soltando un par de lágrimas con la declaración de Severus. Y los Malfoy esperan gemelos! Que interesante!


	17. Chapter 17: Rhiannon's

**Chicas y chicos: **Me disculpo de ante mano, en serio tratare de subir un cap cada fin de semana, por que el tiempo no mas no me alcanza. Y tengo otro problema, tan pesado se me esta haciendo que ni siquiera he podido avanzar con el fanfic en ingles  
Disculpenme si me llego a tardar en actualizar.

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**Disclaimer: ** A pesar de los hechizos para fundir, no he sido capaz de transferirme la propiedad – todo pertenece a JKR.

Nota de Autor: Pónganse el cinturón de seguridad, este va a ser un viaje lleno de baches!

Albus y los cuatro Jefes de Casa, además de la profesora Sinistra estaban reunidos en su oficina la mañana del lunes. Sprout y Flitwick habían sido informados de antemano, por lo que todos estaban preparados para manejar a Slughorn, sin embargo, no fue necesario.

Albus discutió algunos de los temas actuales como solían hacer para luego entrar en el asunto en cuestión. "Profesor Slughorn, usted ha estado diciendo desde hace ya varios años que desea retirarse." Horace se atraganto un poco con la bebida y lo miro con alarma – al parecer eso de retirarse no era realmente lo que deseaba. "No estamos dispuestos a dejar ir a tan excelente maestro…" Horace pareció aliviado y satisfecho. Albus reflejo brevemente que el método de la adulación marca Lucius, para llevar a las personas en la dirección que necesitabas era muy útil a veces. "… Creo que quizás deberíamos aligerar su carga, un poco, para que pueda concentrarse en sus clases. Tu 'Slugclub' es muy importante también, ya que integra a las cuatro casas – Es digno de ser elogiado por su imparcialidad en la inclusión de todas las Casas" Horace se hincho de felicidad ante eso. "Me gustaría que incluyera a mas estudiantes, o tal vez arreglar la creación de más clubes, quizás basado en otros intereses, ya que es bueno en la organización de ellos. Por eso, estaba esperando que le permitiera a la Profesora Sinistra convertirse en Jefa de Slytherin, ella podría lentamente ir asumiendo las funciones del puesto durante el resto del año, mientras usted mira que los clubes sean adecuados."

El bigote del Profesor Slughorn estaba erizado de felicidad. La organización de los clubes y reunir personas con ideas afines era su mayor alegría. Renunciar a los deberes como Jefe de Casa lo sentía como una punzada, pero quince años como Jefe de Casa todavía se veía muy bien en el currículum. "Creo que sería un excelente equilibrio, la profesora Sinistra será una ejemplar Jefa de Casa" ellos se asintieron los unos a los otros "y yo disfrutare enormemente de la elaboración de algunos clubes. Retomando la cuestión, ya que las vacaciones de invierno comenzaran pronto – si pudiera hacer un anuncio pidiéndole a los estudiantes que piensen durante las vacaciones, los clubes que les gustaría y que presenten sus sugerencias al regresar?"

Todos sonrieron felizmente a Horace, el había caído como lo habían planeado sin problemas, e incluso había dado una excelente sugerencia. Ellos afirmaron en plan para la asunción de Sinistra a los deberes. Minerva sugirió una pequeña cena de felicitación para Sinistra con los otros Jefes de Casa. " ¿Qué les parece el miércoles en la noche – hay un restaurante muy elegante – el Rhiannon -. LA Profesora Sprout se ha ofrecido a quedarse y ayudar a Vector a mantener el castillo seguro.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sirius rebotaba de felicidad en el trabajo el lunes, le había preguntado a todos, especialmente a las damas donde podría llevar a alguien para una impresionante cena. El consenso fue que el Rhiannon era el mejor. Él felizmente hizo una reserva para el miércoles en la noche, el estaba sorprendido cuando tuvo delante al descarado propietario del pub.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Sylvia estaba aburrida, no había tenido tiempo para disfrutar realmente de su precipitada boda. Y mientras se mudaban hacia la, mucho más grande, Mansion Potter y la reformaban muy generosamente había tenido cierta diversión (definitivamente no podía permanecer en la casa donde Lily había vivido), no había salido a la ciudad desde que se casaron. Con cuatro meses ella todavía se veía bien en las no tan ajustadas túnicas, y buscaba ser vista antes de que se pusiera enorme.

Esa noche, mientras comían, hablo con James de una cena fuera – El miércoles dijo él – porque estaba demasiado ocupado el martes. Ella podría hacer las reservas. Excelente – pensó – no había estado en el Rhiannon hasta ahora, y ella había oído que era fabuloso.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Arthur y Molly Weasley estaban extasiados – Arthur había sido ascendido y recibido un excelente aumento en el sueldo, (sugerido por algunos de los secuaces de Lucius, a espaldas de Arthur). Molly acababa de enterarse de que estaba embarazada de nuevo, finalmente de la niña que tanto quería, así que se aplicaría un encanto anticonceptivo permanente después de tenerla, para gran alivio de Arthur, definitivamente muchos buenos eventos. Decidieron tener una noche para salir a celebrar – tal vez con amigos.

Molly llamo por flú a Alice y después de algunos chillidos de alegría, Alice acordó reunirse con ellos en un restaurante el miércoles en la noche – la tía Muriel podía vigilar a la camada Weasley esa noche. Frank sugirió ir al restaurante que estaba de moda llamago Rhiannon.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius y Albus, con un reluctante Severus a cuestas se reunieron con el ministro la mañana del martes. Ellos sabían que tenían que ser muy convincentes, por lo que Remus estaba de pie junto a la chimenea de Albus, en caso de que fuera necesario. El ministro se mostro muy satisfecho de verlos; había enviado una larga arenga al Diario el Profeta hablando acerca de la horrible práctica de los mortífagos de reclutar estudiantes menores de edad en Hogwarts – y también en otras escuelas. Había sido mas elocuaz de los normal en su discurso, pero él tenía a Albus y a Lucius de su lado ahora. Su enérgica proclamación había recibido gran apoyo del mundo mágico, para su sorpresa. Al parecer solo habían estado esperando a alguien de fuerte liderazgo. Él hincho el pecho. Tenía la intención de ser eso. Casi podía ver los libros de historia que serían escritos, con él en un lugar prioritario.

Lucius comenzó con la adulación acostumbrada, y luego se traslado la atención a sus noticias. "Severus Snape – estoy seguro de que ha oído hablar de él, el maestro de pociones más joven en siglos…" Cornelius tarareo agradablemente – el no lo sabía, pero le gustaba parecer informado. "Ha desarrollado una poción que le permite a los hombres lobo mantener su consciencia humana durante el cambio."

El ministro se abrió poco atractivamente, pero logro un "bien hecho, joven".

"Se da cuenta, por supuesto, que esto significa que el ministerio podría presidir la eliminación de los hombres lobo como una amenaza, bajo su administración-. Con su apoyo" Lucius le permitió al ministro un momento pasa sopesar la idea sobre esto. "Por supuesto que el ministerio no debería tener que asumir el costo total de las pociones." Fudge salió de sus fantasías –'COSTO'!? "Desde que sean capaces de mantener sus mentes deberían ser capaces de trabajar y comprar sus propias pociones, entonces volverían a ser miembros productivos de la sociedad y no una carga."

El ministro tomó todo lo que dijo, pensativo. Habría resistencia, pero con la poción disponible, sería posible. Casi podía ver los elogios a su benevolencia y obra de caridad. Los otros vieron como tomaba su decisión. Se volvió hacia Albus y le dijo "Vamos a tener que presentar esto cuidadosamente al Wizengamot, Albus".

Albus se relajo, el primer obstáculo había sido cruzado. Se realizo una improvisada reunión para estrategia. Las posibles concesiones a los empleadores que contrataran a un hombre lobo, el costo de las materiales para vender al Maestro de Pociones dispuesto a hacer la poción, para vendérsela lo mas económica posible a los hombres lobo. Remus fue introducido como un posible enlace con los paquetes, por lo que sería un mensaje si el ministro era visto contratando a un hombre lobo. Las repercusiones de la introducción de la poción a Europa y el resto del mundo, esto envió al ministro directo a otra ensoñación – un golpe de Estado, para poder anunciar esto al mundo – no como la cura, pero lo bastante cerca.

Decidieron continuar con la planificación y anuncias sus intenciones el próximo lunes. Ellos querían cortar cerca del cierre – eran solo dos semanas para Navidad – cuando la mayor parte del Ministerio cierra por vacaciones, después de la próxima semana.

Cornelius tuvo una conversación susurrada antes de que se fueran, dejo molesto a Severus pero Lucius solamente rió.

"Creo que le estaba preguntando a Albus si debería darte una Orden de Merlín de primera o segunda clase en la próxima ceremonia – probablemente por febrero."

Severus lo miro sorprendido. ¿Una Orden de Merlín? Suspiró, aun podía recordar cuando todo lo que quería era este tipo de reconocimiento – el reconocimiento de que era tan bueno como cualquier Gryffindor idiota, que diablos, había querido el reconocimiento de su sola existencia. Ahora solo quería que su novia y su nuevo hijo estuvieran a salvo, y que el Señor Oscuro se hubiera ido.

Lucius le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Es demasiado tarde para planear una salida por esta noche, pero los artesanos golbin prometieron que el brazalete rúnico sería entregado mañana por la mañana. ¿Qué dices si salimos los cuatro a celebrar, tus pociones y la próxima boda, además de la próxima llegada de los gemelos Malfoy." Severus asintió aturdido. "Me han comentado de un restaurante bastante aceptable – se llama Rhiannon – Hare reservaciones para la mejor mesa. ¿TE parece a las 8:00?" Severus asintió nuevamente, o tal vez no había dejado de asentir desde la última pregunta. No le importaba el solo regresó por flu para ir con Lily.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

El miércoles amaneció con nubes en el horizonte; una tormenta estaba prevista para más tarde esa noche… muy posiblemente en el Rhiannon.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rhiannon abría a las siete. Los asientos eran limitados, ya que había muchas reservaciones para esa noche. Lucius Malfoy vendría esta noche, y los adinerados James Potter y su nueva esposa, además de un grupo de Hogwarts con – ohh – el Jefe del Wizengamot – Director Dumbledore. Una excelente noche, por cierto.

El grupo de Hogwarts fue el primero en llegar; después de todo ellos no podían quedarse demasiado tarde en la noche. Recibieron tostadas y fueron empezando felizmente con su sopa cuando Sirius y Rosmerta llegaron, lo que les dio una buena excusa para contar chistes sobre los merodeadores y especular si la rubia podría manejar al Auror o no. Pronto se pusieron las apuestas en la mesa y Flitwick anoto las probabilidades y las cantidades.

Sylvia y James llegaron, para el disgusto de Minerva y Aurora Sinistra. Los hombres tomaron un tono neutro, presintiendo que todo lo que dijeran podría ser automáticamente malinterpretado. James estaba en una esquina, mientras que Sirius, Albus y compañía estaban en un balcón, con una visión clara de todo.

Los Longbottom y los Weasley pronto llegaron y se colocaron en el lado opuesto de la habitación, después de una inclinación de saludo a James. Sylvia estaba disgustada; sentía que la desaprobación de las mujeres y además sentía que Molly y Alice estaban por debajo de su nivel social. Tenía toda la intención de tener a James para sí misma esta noche. Había tenido que maniobrar para deshacerse del idiota de Peter – que siempre traía a Lily a colación, preguntándole a James si sabía dónde estaba, hasta que incluso él le mando a callar.

Para el disgusto de todos, llegaron los Lestrange, afortunadamente se colocaron en otra sección después de que el camarero se diera cuenta de todos los gruñidos y las burlas. Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan olfatearon y todo pero sus narices pasaron de James. Hasta ahora Sirius era el único que no había notado a cualquiera de los otros grupos.

Albus y compañía observo la llegada de los Lestrange, él sabía que eran Mortífagos pero no tenía evidencia.

Severus y Lily llegaron junto a los Malfoy, además de la tardía adición de Remus al grupo. Fueron dirigidos a la terraza, frente al grupo de Hogwarts – ambos grupos se asintieron entre sí con cortesía. James se había congelado – sin palabras ni movimiento cuando el grupo había pasado cerca de su mesa – Lily iba del brazo de Severus Snape y en compañía de los Malfoy, además de Remus – que aun no hablaba con él, excepto para mandarle Vociferadores.

Apenas si se dio cuenta de que el camarero estaba tomando la orden de Sylvia, y cuando fue su turno solo ladró "Lo mismo para mí."

Albus observó con preocupación como el rostro de James se volvía cada vez más tormentoso, sobre todo porque podía ver la expresión divertida y maliciosa en los rostros de Lucius y Severus. Efectivamente, James arrojó su servilleta y furiosamente subió las escaleras para la dirigirse a la mesa en la terraza.

" ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Lily?" siseó James cuando llegó a ellos.

Lily le sonrió "corregir un error, James." Su voz era firme mientras le sostenía la mirada y levantó la mano izquierda – con el anillo de compromiso con la esmeralda en ella - y acaricio la cara de Severus. "Severus es, ahora, el padre de Harry y pronto será mi marido."

"Prefieres a Snivellus sobre mí, tu voluble…" su voz se apago cuando repentinamente tres varitas le apuntaban.

"No, yo prefiero a alguien que ha madurado mas allá de insultos colegiales y rivalidades de infancia." La voz de Lily estaba helada. "Realmente deberías fingir que no me vez a partir de ahora, te aseguro que yo ya he olvidado tu existencia."

"Me parece muy bien, Lily. Te aseguro que estoy feliz de haber cotizado alto con mi nueva esposa." James se giro y se fue con lo que le quedaba de dignidad.

Severus realmente quería vencer sangrientamente a James, pero Lily había mencionado que era maduro, por lo que realmente debía tratar de serlo, así que rompió a reír. "Que cotice…" besó la mano de Lily "…lo que quiera." La cálida sonrisa de Lily era suficiente recompensa. La opinión de todos los demás palidecía a lado de su aprobación.

Las cenas continuaron, entonces Rosmerta se levanto y se dirigió al lavabo, Minerva y Aurora se dirigieron ahí inmediatamente – con toda la intención de obtener la primicia. Narcissa y Lily notaron a Rosmerta por primera vez y decidieron que necesitaban un viaje al lavabo de mujeres, por algunos chismes. Molly y Alice notaron la migración e hicieron lo imposible por si hacia allí también.

Las mujeres estaban encantadas de intercambiar las nuevas y ultimas noticias, Rosmerta le aseguro a todas que esto era la primera "cita" y que no necesariamente significaba algo. Narcissa preguntó a Molly por consejos sobre gemelos y pronto chillaron ante las noticias por sus embarazos. La proposición de Severus también fue relatada y todas fueron invitadas a la Mansión Malfoy para la planificación de la boda, el anillo de Lily fue admirado por todas. Los festejos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Bellatrix, que había bebido demasiado vino y decidió enfrentar a su hermana.

La conversación se detuvo abruptamente y Bellatrix notó que Alice Longbottom estaba ahí – aunque su Señor insistía que el hijo de Lily era el mencionado en la profecía, ella sentía que era el de Alice – el niño de sangre pura que estaba destinado. No importaba – ella y los otros los seguirían a su casa. Volvió su atención a su hermana.

Narcissa se preparó; hubo un tiempo en el que había amado a su hermana, pero ahora… Ella suspiró "Buenas noches, Bella".

Bellatrix bufó " ¿Visitando barrios bajos, Cissa?"

"No, en realidad me he movido en el mundo. Cacería de muggles por locos y idiotas esclavizados por poder esta… Del siglo pasado, Bella." Dijo Narcissa arrastrando las palabras. Las mujeres rieron disimuladamente.

Bellatrix quería lanzar alguna maldición, pero no lo haría en un restaurante atestado de Aurores. Ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta – justo cuando se abría y entraba Sylvia. Un silencio expectante se produjo de nuevo cuando los ojos de Lily hicieron contacto con los de Sylvia.

"Pareces perdida, querida, el club de desnudistas es en la calle de abajo – mucho más allá." Lily le sonrió con saña. La sonrisa de Narcissa estaba lo más cerca a ser una burla y las otras mujeres elevaron las cejas, incluso Bellatrix se rió.

"Tal vez así sea – estoy segura de que sus maridos están bien familiarizados con esa ubicación." Sylvia golpeo la bola de regreso, pero las otras mujeres definitivamente no lo encontraron divertido. Ojos se estrecharon y varitas fueron sacadas. Desafortunadamente la situación de Sylvia con su embarazo les impedía cualquier maldición.

"Sí, estoy segura que es así, pero solo un idiota como James Potter sería capaz de quedar atrapado con la pieza de culo mas disponible en el Callejón Diagon." Le corto Rosmerta, ella sabia como hacer frente a este tipo de personas.

Sylvia se dio la vuelta y se fue, Bellatrix sonrío y la siguió.

Las damas rompieron en exclamaciones indignadas y después acordaron reunirse el sábado para planear la boda y compartir mas chismes.

Salieron a la deriva de regreso a sus diferentes mesas.

James y Sylvia se retiraron primero, habían tenido suficiente y no se quedaron para el postre. Los Weasley y Longbottom les siguieron, ansiosos por volver con sus hijos. Los Lesntrange se empujaron detrás de ellos. Sirius y Rosmerta derivaron hacia afuera, Sirius seguía sin darse cuenta de que había otras personas ahí. Albus y compañía, en vista de que el espectáculo se había terminado, se aparecieron en Hogwarts.

El último grupo, sintiéndose victorioso y limpio del campo de batalla, salió triunfante a casa.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**A / N ¡Menos mal! Esto era más largo que de costumbre (-. Me recompensará con reseñas)**


	18. Chapter 18: El anuncio de la Matalobos

**Capitulo 18**

**Disclaimer****: **No soy dueño del Potterverso – pertenece a JKR

El mes transcurrió felizmente para casi todos, los planes de la boda de Lily y Severus avanzaron con pocos contratiempos, (Aunque Albus estaba decepcionado de que ni el morado ni el naranja estarían en los colores de la boda, por no de que su túnica como el que los uniría tendría que recibir primero la aprobación de Narcissa. La planeación de la boda por parte de las damas se realizo en la casa campestre de Dumbledore, para el deleite de los elfos domésticos. Una combinación decorativa de Navidad y Año Nuevo fue puesta en su lugar por los elfos.

Severus se había convertido en la celebridad de la noche – Cornelius introdujo la 'Poción Matalobos' como una manera de persuadir al público para acoger a los hombres lobo a la sociedad y recordándoles que si el mundo mágico no le daba la bienvenida, seguramente el Señor Oscuro si lo haría.

Las sociedades mágicas de Europa también aclamaron a Severus como un genio y dado que eran más tolerantes con sus hombres lobo, estaban bastante dispuestos a ayudarlos para comprar la poción o la formula. Severus sabía perfectamente que él no podía hacer suficiente poción matalobos para toda la población de hombres lobo.

En una cena con Lily y los Malfoy, el 19 de diciembre, se discutió el problema y su decisión. "Podría vender la fórmula a una empresa por millones, pero probablemente la venderían por una cantidad exorbitante, que la mayoría no sería capaz de pagar. Y me temo que si se lo vendo a los ministerios de magia tengamos el mismo resultado – incluso el gobierno más benevolente puede utilizarla para controlarlos". Vaciló y miró a Lily, " ¿Estarías muy decepcionada de mi si no hago una fortuna con la 'Matalobos'?"

Lily sonrió "Voy a estar orgullosa de ti, no importa qué, Severus. Tú debes hacer lo que creas correcto."

Severus respiró hondo. "Voy a lanzar la fórmula al mundo, para el uso de todos."

Lily sonrió completamente de acuerdo con la generosa idea. Narcissa también sonrió – se había hecho cercana a Remus, el era muy bueno con los niños, siempre dispuesto a entretenerlos mientras planeaban la boda. Aunque el Ministro y Albus tendrían que persuadir al Wizengamot para comenzar el retiro de las restricciones de los hombres lobo, esperaba que el ministro pudiera poner a trabajar a Remus.

Lucius se quedó inmóvil de asombro – ¿ENTREGAR totalmente la formula? ¿Dónde estaba la ventaja en eso? Aunque claro, eso ayudaría a convencer a algunos de que los Slytherin podían ser altruistas, y ganarían el tener a muchos hombres lobos de su lado. Hmmm… tal vez era una buena idea. Había visto la fórmula – muy complicada, él esperaba que Severus pudiera ganar aun una pequeña fortuna, de todos modos.

Lucius convocó una botella de champaña y brindó por la liberación de la fórmula 'Matalobos' al mundo mágico.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Era el 21 de Diciembre y Cornelius Fudge estaba erizado de la emoción. Había reunido a cada reportero británico que pudo encontrar – así como también muchos de Europa, América, incluso algunos de China y Japón, de haber tenido más de dos días podría haber conseguido más. Los Ministerios de muchos países habían enviado a miembros de sus departamentos de pociones debido a su invitación – habían oído hablar de la 'Poción Matalobos' y estaban ansiosos por saber más de ella.

Severus Snape había llegado junto a los Malfoy y Albus Dumbledore. Todos le dieron un asentimiento y le siguieron al escenario. Habían accedido a que el Ministro hiciera la mayor parte del anuncio y que ayudara a las preguntas, especialmente desde que Severus estaba muy mareado por el pánico escénico.

"Gente, sean bienvenidos. Estamos aquí para anunciar una noticia muy emocionante. Sé que ustedes han oído hablar de la 'Poción Matalobos' que ha sido desarrollada por nuestro reciente y joven Maestro de Pociones Severus Snape." Severus podía sentir un sudor frío cubrir su frente cuando todas las miradas de repente estaban enfocadas en él. "Esta poción le permite a los hombres lobos mantener su mente humana durante el cambio de la luna llena. Esto ha sido probado y ha demostrado ser eficaz sin excepción." Esto fue recibido con murmullos excitados de algunos invitados del extranjero, que no habían creído del todo la noticia de la poción. "Estamos muy contentos de poder anunciar que estamos dispuestos a compartir la fórmula con el resto del mundo mágico."

Un aplauso emocionado le siguió a esto, sin embargo, una voz se abrió paso – la de Rita Skeeter, con quien se podía contar para cortar por lo sano. A Cornelius no siempre le gustaba a donde iba ella con sus preguntas. " ¿Y cuanto será el costo de la ganancia del Sr Snape por sacar la fórmula al mundo mágico?" La sonrisa de Rita era ávida – sin importar la cantidad, estaba segura de que sería importante, estaba bastante segura de poder convertir el artículo en uno de "Slytherin extorsionador".

Cornelius le sonrió de forma un poco mezquina "En realidad esa es la noticia más emocionante que tengo para ustedes, el Sr. Snape. En lugar de cobrar por la fórmula ha decidido lanzar la formula libremente al mundo, sin cargo ni restricción de cualquier especie". Hubo un suspiro colectivo. "Siente que esta poción es demasiado importante para ser restringida de alguna manera, que debería de estar disponible para todos. Cualquiera que desee la fórmula solo tiene que aplicar a nuestro Departamento de Pociones y se la proporcionaremos. Una nueva ronda de vigorosos aplausos resonó y Severus se encontró siendo bombardeado de preguntas. Él soporto el asedio por el tiempo que pudo, y después de mandar unas miradas suplicantes a Lucius, éste vino a rescatarlo. Albus y Cornelius continuaron hablando encantados con la multitud mientras los otros se retiraban.

Severus tomó de golpe un whisky de fuego (un vaso) después de que regresara a la Mansión Brarfrost para contar a Lily como había ido el comunicado de prensa. "No tenía ni idea de que los periodistas se parecían estrechamente a los dementores" dijo Severus sin aliento.

Los otros simplemente se rieron de él.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus estaba en Spinners End, unos días después; mirando las cajas de embalar parcialmente llenas. Sobre todo había empacado libros y ropa. Había desaparecido una gran cantidad de cosas rotas e inservibles. Había descubierto muchas botellas de licor vacías o casi vacías que su padre había escondido – no le había sorprendido. Se había encontrado con mucha dificultad para deshacerse de todo lo que le había pertenecido a su madre, pero su padre había destrozado casi todo, que era hasta doloroso a la vista. Los muebles los daría a la caridad – nada de eso pertenecía a un lugar como Briarfrost. Había dudado en vender el lugar, su natural cautela le decía que mantuviera el lugar en caso de que las cosas fueran mal con Lily, de nuevo.

Suspiró, si salía mal no deseaba volver aquí, de todas formas. Probablemente ni siquiera querría vivir.

Había encontrado algunas cosas de la escuela que pertenecían a su madre en el ático – un juego de Gobstones y algunos premios como campeona del juego. Lo había mirado con algo de dolor – ella nunca había jugado con él a eso. Su padre probablemente no lo había aprobado, ya que era mágico. Él finalmente lo puso en la caja que iría a la mansión. Tal vez a Harry le gustaría cuando fuera mayor.

Se sentó en una caja y volvió a suspirar. Él se alegraría cuando el Año Nuevo llegara – él estaría casado con Lily, se mudaría y no volvería a ver de nuevo este lugar.

Habían tenido una reunión ayer por la tarde, unos días después de la reunión de la prensa. La Orden lo había felicitado, incluso Sirius había sido agradable en su mayoría – cualquiera que ayudara a Remus, aparentemente para él, estaba bien.

Por supuesto, James había logrado encontrarlo solo lo suficiente como para burlarse de que él suponía que Severus estaba viviendo del dinero de Lily, entonces, ya que estaba regalando sus pociones.

Severus, por un momento, se había enfadado, pero después se echó a reír. Él había recibido muchas consultas sobre el desarrollo de pociones mediante vía lechuza, en realidad ya sabía que estaría muy ocupado por las siguientes décadas, incluso con asistentes. James no tendría el placer de que le dijera eso.

Era extraño que no se enojara fácilmente por causa de James Potter, no más. Después de haber recuperado-ganado a Lily, la mayor parte de su sostenido odio había desaparecido. Él siempre lo despreciaría por su trato hacia Lily y Harry, pero la constante ira le parecía demasiado esfuerzo para gastarlo en él. Sería Navidad dentro de dos días, excelente momento para dejar atrás los viejos odios.

Se puso de pie y se apareció en la puerta de la Mansión Briarfrost, caja de Gobstones en mano.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A / N Voldemort acción pronto, lo prometo!


	19. Chapter 19: Nochebuena

**Capitulo 19**

**Disclaimer:** Si pudiera hacerme cargo del Potterverso, lo haría; pero JKR tiene una bodega bastante grande para él.

Bellatrix estaba severamente infeliz, y las maliciosas maldiciones que su marido y hermano político habían estado soportando los días posteriores a la malograda cena en el Rhiannon eran prueba de ello. Simplemente no habían sido capaces de romper las barreras que rodean la Mansión Longbottom. Lo peor de todo, su Señor parecía irritado por sus esfuerzos, por sentir que mostraba una falta de respeto a su creencia de que Harry era el niño elegido por la profecía.

El Señor Oscuro había parecido sombríamente divertido por el anuncio de que el cachorro de la sangre sucia había sido adoptado por Severus Snape, y este pronto iba a casarse con la susodicha. Ella suponía que había un espía en la Orden del Fénix que ayudaría en algún tipo de ataque, pero el Señor Oscuro estaba jugando las cartas muy cerca de su pecho en esta situación. El nivel de la frustración que sentía Bellatrix estaba subiendo peligrosamente cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba próximo a ganar un lugar en el círculo interno antes que ella.

Alguien tendría que pagar por eso, pensó sombríamente, y pronto.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lord Voldemort estaba lívido y eran sus seguidores los que sentían los resultados de su ira. Su temperamento se había vuelto más incierto en los últimos tiempos – desde que había creado su quinto Horrocrux. El había dejado la diadema en Hogwarts antes de 1970, cuando había intentado aplicar para la posición de Profesor de DCAO. Durante la última década se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil mantener a calma cuando se sentía frustrado. Él sintió como su humanidad y cordura se iban desapareciendo con cada Horrocrux que hacía. Después de diario se había detenido por un tiempo – una parte de sí tenía miedo de lo que podría llegar a convertirse y solo él había recolectado los objetos que habían pertenecido a los Fundadores y el anillo de los Gaunt.

Por fin había llegado a la resolución y había hecho tres en rápida sucesión, lo que había matado rápidamente esa parte de sí mismo que se había preocupado acerca de ser humano, ahora ya no se preocupada por eso – o por su salud mental, salvo en caso de que sea necesario para atraer a nuevo seguidores.

Hacer un Horrocruz con la diadema de Ravenclaw, había debilitado el control sobre su temperamento, el tuvo que revisarse a si mismo constantemente, reconociendo que el uso constante de la maldición Cruciatus en sus seguidores podría desembocar en no poder reclutar nuevos seguidores.

Estaba posponiendo la creación del último Horrocrux – sintió que una vez que él hubiera asesinado a su rival profetizado, su posición sería tan segura que sin importar que tan descontrolado estuviera su temperamento – nadie sería capaz de desafiar su gobierno.

Había discutido esto hoy con algunos miembros de su círculo interno - sólo los de mayor confianza, - Cygnus Black, quien obtuvo la Copa de Hufflepuff para él, Augustus Rookwood – Quien había recuperado gran parte de la información sobre los Horrocruxes del Departamento de Misterios, donde trabaja, y claro, su nuevo favorito – Regulus- que le había traído la profecía. Cygnus y Augustus habían acordado que hacer a Nagini su Horrocrux final con la muerte del mocoso Snape sería lo más propicio para él. Regulus había tartamudeado algo sobre que no sabía lo suficiente de ellos como para comentar.

Ahh, si, Snape. Primero se había negado a participar, aunque parecía interesado en un primer momento. Le habían dicho, los que habían ido a Hogwarts con Severus, que el afecto que tenia por la sangre sucia – Lily Evans – lo había mantenido del otro lado. Él se burlo, aunque Severus era un mestizo, había tenido la esperanza de traerlo a su servicio. Necesitaba desesperadamente un Maestro de Pociones, y ahora que Severus Snape había revelado la poción Matalobos, la necesidad de había vuelto aun más fuerte.

Los Señores Oscuros habían incluido siempre a los hombres lobo por granujas, hasta el mejor. Uno de los pocos puntos que habían tenido a su favor era el horrible tratamiento que había hacia ellos en el Ministerio Mágico Británico. Con la disminución de las restricciones y la nueva opción, perdería a todos los granujas que antes disfrutaron de la matanza.

Y ahora ese irritante mestizo había reclamado al mocoso, que era su rival, y fue a casarse con la madre. Él sonrió; sería muy agradable torturar a Snape con la muerte de su nuevo vástago. Tenía que aprender a no desafiar al Señor Oscuro. Llamó a los Lestrange; tenía un ataque que planificar para el día después de Navidad. El dueño de la botica que tenía de aprendiz a Severus Snape – Aubrey Kenilworth – se había jactado en voz alta de que la poción matalobos y que estaría suministrando a Snape con ingredientes y el taller. También tendría que ser castigado. El boticario abriría el día después de Navidad para realizar todos los pedidos, que se habían excedido.

Severus Snape seguro que estaría allí. Lord Voldemort sonrió , mandando un escalofrío a los miembros de su círculo interno.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Una fiesta de la Víspera de Navidad fue celebrada en Hogwarts. Albus y Minerva sintieron la necesidad de permanecer en el castillo por los estudiantes. Muchos miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban allí, y los ocho estudiantes que se habían quedado durante las vacaciones la disfrutaban con entusiasmo.

Para sorpresa de Albus, Gregori Prine se había quedado, y vacilante había comenzado a negociar con Albus respecto al puesto de aprendiz. Él estaba interesado en el dominio de la Transfiguración, especialmente la reparación de las viviendas y los muebles antiguos, - realmente que se esperaba de alguien que vivía en una mansión muy deteriorada. Había un gran mercado de trabajo para un Maestro de Transfiguración en la reparación de viejas mansiones – había muchas de esas y se pagaba bien. Los padres de Gregori lo habían tenido muy tarde en su vida, su madre murió cuando él tenía cinco años. Su padre Gaspare Prince había sido primo del viejo MArcellus Prince, y se convirtió en el heredero cuando la hija de Marcellus, Eileen se había escapado con Tobías Snape.

La Mansión Prince que mantenía para no convertirse en ruinas había casi desaparecido hace un siglo, y Gregori necesitaría mucha habilidad para restaurar todo eso.

Gregori había hecho algunas preguntas tentativas acerca de Severus. Al parecer la familia Prince había hecho la misma suposición que Albus, que él iba a estar de lado de Lord Voldemort en el momento en que se graduara de Hogwarts. Ellos estaban en shock por su aparición en el lado del Ministerio de Magia y Albus Dumbledore, en beneficio a la causa de la Luz regalando la fórmula de la Pocion Matabolos.

Albus era feliz presumiendo los logros de Severus al heredero Prince, tal vez podría construirse un puente entre ambas familias. Gregori había aceptado con cautela ser el aprendiz que le ofrecía, con la condición de que su padre estuviera de acuerdo, a pesar de que sentía que no habría ningún problema.

Albus retransmitió la información de Gregori y su familia a Severus, quien le había hecho reflexionar una idea, acorralo a un nervioso Gregori y le pregunto si él podía darle a su padre la invitación para dos, para que pudieran asistir a la boda de Severus y Lily. Gregori dudó y le dijo a Severus que estaba seguro de que a Gaspare le encantaría asistir, pero era un mago casi de la misma edad de Albus y rara vez salía de la comodidad de su hogar. Esperaba Severus no lo tomara como una ofensa.

Severus había expresado su comprensión acerca de las peculiaridades de los magos mayores – ¿no todos tenían la misma idea de albus acerca de las interesantes combinaciones de colores? Gregori se había reído junto a él y le dijo que le gustaría asistir, aunque su padre no pudiera. Severus organizo que un radiante Albus llevara consigo a Gregori a la boda, además de organizar un traslador si Gaspare deseaba asistir.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

La Navidad transcurrió en silencio en varios hogares. Draco y Harry golpeaban alegremente las mesas con sus nuevos sonajeros, en sus respectivas casas. Regalos fueron intercambiados y todo el mundo era feliz, a excepción de Regulus que estaba sentado en su casa, temblando de terror ante lo que su Señor le había dicho el día anterior, sobre sus Horrocrux. CINCO Horrocruxes. Se encontraba solo, a excepción de Kreacher, en Grimmauld Place. Toda su familia más cercana había muerto o había sido repudiada, ahora lo único que tenía era el retrato de su loca madre por compañía.

Él sabía que tenía que decirle al director, o a Lucius y Severus; pero ¿Cómo podría arruinar la Navidad con una noticia como la de los Horrocruxes? Sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad – y el maniaco tenía la intención de hacer que la muerte de su ahijado Harry le sirviera para hacer otro.

El no podría soportarlo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A / N Gracias a todas las personas!


End file.
